Thor vs Sun Wukong
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: The Monkey King and the God of Thunder clash in a battle of titanic proportions. Who will emerge as the victor? The Prince of Asgard or the Great Sage, Equal of Heaven?
1. Round One

Across the plains in the state of Oklahoma outside of Broxton, there exists a massive celestial city that hovers above the fields. The city of Asgard, a small, planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognized on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating. The city of itself consists of a collection of elaborate buildings and intricate spires. Seemingly built into the rock, large structures with sweeping terraces top many of the cliffs; gleaming pyramids, statues, and columns surround Odin's palace, known as Valhalla, a many-tiered structure resembling a towering pipe organ, at the center of the city.

Inside the main palace were two guards whom were currently on patrol. They walked through the long pristine hallway whilst wielding long spears and glanced around in caution. However, when they passed a large door that lead to the dining room, they heard a loud crash of sorts. As though several plates of glass shattered on the floor. Stopping, they looked at each other then backing towards the door. One of the guards placed his hand on the door, and could hear a constant rummaging from within along with loud chewing noises. The one guard glanced at his partner, "Do you think it's Volstagg?" he asked him. His partner shook his head, "It couldn't be. He remains in Alfheim." He replied. "Strange...not to mention that we would've heard his loud boastful antics along with the remainder of the Warrior's Three." The first guard added which caused them both to tense up. They both opened the door and slowly aimed their weapons towards the intruder, whom was on the large wooden table that held an assortment of food, ranging from meat, chicken, and fruit. Though the intruder appears to only be more focused on the fruit.

The unknown figure was crouched on the table as he was chewing on a large peace, creating sounds of delight and satisfaction at the taste of the peaches. "Halt, intruder!" The first guard commanded causing the figure to stop, raising his head up in response but with his back turned. "Turn around and identify yourself!" The second guard also commanded. The figure said nothing as he swallowed the remainder of the peach in his mouth, then wiped his lips. He turned around and fully revealed himself. The figure in question, did not resemble a man. Although somewhat of a man, but with more of the characteristics of a primate. That being said with the dark brown fur that is visible around the sides of his face and down to his chin with the fury on the chin being pointed, a light 'T' shaped marking of sorts on his face, with the fur on his head brushed upwards in a spiky form. There also seem to be two pairs of feathers on top of his head. He appears to be donning armor of sorts that is heavily inspired by a culture of Eastern standards. This is evident in the large shoulder pads that has one in the shape of a dragon's face and the other in a tiger's face, a chest plate also in the shape of a dragon's face that is held together with four belt links. Dark blue chain-link pants, dark golden grieves and boots, blackish brown leather padding with golden trims that is wrapped in a belt that has a small imprint of a dragon's face. His hands are also visible and shown to have thick dark brown fur as well, resembling a monkey's.

The guards froze as the intruder gazed at them with intense eyes. They did not have the slightest idea of who this is, but his appearance did not match that of an Asgardian. Shaking themselves out of their trance, they pointed the spears at him, "Who are you, mortal? How did you enter through the gates of Valhalla undetected?" The first guard questioned. But the mysterious being did not answer, he simply raised one eyebrow, likely in response to the guard calling him a mortal. Finally, he smirked and chuckled, "Mortal? Heh, that's funny." The figure simply answered as he sat back down on the table, picked up a peach and devoured it casually. The guards were losing their patience and inched their spears closer to him, but the figure was not at all intimidated, "We won't ask you again, _creature._ Who are you and how did you come here?" The second guard questioned as well albeit aggressively. The figure, who was still chewing on the peach, glanced at the blades of the spears then back up to them. "I was just passing by, saw this place, enjoyed the sights, and decided why not? I can stick around for a while." He again answered simply but that did not ease the guards' suspicions one bit. "Impossible! No mere creature can pass by the all-seeing Heimdall." The first guard exclaimed in shock. "Heimdall? You mean the guy with the weird helmet on?" The guards nodded once, "Oh him. He wasn't being nice when I told him that I wanted to pass through, so I just knocked him off the colorful bridge you got." The figure responded earning shocked looks from the guards, "Fiend! You assaulted the mighty Heimdall?!" They both exclaimed.

The figure just glanced left and right before shrugging once and taking another bite off the peach, "That's pretty much what happened." The guards suddenly inched the spears ever more closer to the figure's face, "Then you will accompany us to the dungeon where you will be trialed for your actions!" The first guard declared. "Eh, sorry. Not really up to it." The figure responded, he prepared to take another bite when the second guard knocked the peach out of his hand with his spear, "That was not a request, creature." He clarified, and lunged the spear at the figure, only to stop with a grunt and gasp in shock upon seeing the figure simply catch the blade of the spear between his two fingers without effort. Looking up to face them with a rather dark glare, he spoke, "And I just said no. So beat it." He flicked the spear away from the second guard's hands completely with his fingers. "W-What?!" The second guard stammered in sheer shock. "Foul beast!" The first guard barked and swung his spear horizontally at the figure only for him to catch it with his hand, then lift the spear up along with the guard as he yelled in mid-air. The figure swung the guard above his head once, and tossed him off his spear causing him to crash into the second guard as they both grunted and flew out of the room through the doors. The figure scoffed and returned to devouring the fruits on the table.

The guards slowly sat up with a grunt, "Send in the troops." The first guard stated. In a few moments, an array of Asgardian guards trotted through the palace towards the dining room. Taking strong and synchronized steps with thuds as well. A woman was walking from one of the additional halls and spotted the line of soldiers, she was blonde with beautiful features, and dressed in fine silk of various shades of blue; Frigga the Queen of Asgard. Glancing left and right at the line of passing guards, she stopped one of them and said, "Soldier? What's happening? Are we under attack?" She asked the guard. "I fear so, your majesty." The guard answered. "This doesn't bode well...the All-Father is still in his sleep. Are they Jotuns?" She asked again with concern. "I don't believe so, your majesty. The two guards whom were on patrol stated that it was a beast of sorts. But a small one, nearly the size of an adult man." The guard responded much to the queen's bewilderment. "Strange. Where is this beast now?" The guard looked over, "Currently within the dining room. It has not rampaged throughout the remains of Asgard for some reason. It merely set its sights on the banquet." This once again earned a look of surprise from the queen. "I see. Subdue the creature at all costs. If it means any harm, you know what you must do." She commanded as the guard nodded and tapped his closed hand on his chest in oblige, "As you wish, your highness." He regrouped with the other guards as they made their way to the dining room.

Meanwhile, the strange primate continued to feast on the fruits and vegetables that laid before him on the table. With a chuckle, he lifted a bunch of grapes above his mouth, placed the entire contents of the grapes within his mouth, and devoured them all in one go. Swallowing, he took a chalice and drank the wine to wash it all down. He prepared to eat another peach when he stopped upon the doors opening suddenly with a loud thud, and a plethora of guards stormed in, surrounding the creature and pointing their spears and swords at his direction. The figure in question, had his mouth open near the peach while he was surrounded by numerous Asgardian guards. "Blink and you're dead, beast." One of the guards threatened. After a moment, the figure chuckled which was followed by a light laugh much to both the confusion and frustration of the soldiers. "Ah it's just like the same back home. You try to eat some food and they go all crazy. Oh well, I guess we all know what comes next, right?" The figure asked the soldiers. "Yes. Your demise." One of the guards answered as he pointed his sword at him. "Hmm. Not really..." The figure stated closing his eyes. "But I can show you myself..." he finished opening his eyes as they gave off a bright yellow glow.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Oklahoma, a man walked out of the hospital, and was obviously a doctor from his garb, with short blonde hair, and looked to be carrying a wooden cane. His name tag stated that his name was Donald Blake, and was tapping his cane as he walked along the sidewalk. After crossing two blocks, he came to an abrupt halt when he felt something strange. His eyes widened, and shook his head a little, feeling a disturbance. A disturbance that was originating from Asgard. He looked over to see the spiraling city in the far distance, and prepared to take a step when a female voice spoke to him telepathically, " _Thor!_ " the voice shouted, revealing the identity of the doctor to be the god of thunder, Thor. "What? Lady Sif? What is it?" He asked. _"Thor! We need you in Asgard, now! There's an intruder!"_ Lady Sif stated in panic, "An intruder? Just one?" Thor added in question. " _Yes! We need assistance!"_ She pleaded but Thor was confused, how could one intruder be an issue for the Asgardians? "But how can this be? It's just one intruder. Is he truly that strong?" Thor asked her, hearing a pained grunt and a few gasps, Sif replied, " _Thor, this one is incredibly strong. And his skill is...it is otherworldly...please! You must come at once!"_ Sif urged him once more before the line cut. "Sif? Sif?! Dammit!" Thor cursed before looking around, and running through an alleyway. As he did, he gripped the cane tightly emerging from the other side of the ally, leaped in the air before uttering, "Guide me, father." And struck the cane on the ground which suddenly created a powerful surge of electricity, and what followed was a massive lightning bolt that struck down from the sky where Thor, or Donald Blake, was. The lightning emitted powerful booming thunder, as the skies darkened considerably when it then suddenly shifted to a bolt that rocketed towards Asgard.

Speaking of which, in the halls of Asgard and inside the dining room, which was littered with the defeated bodies of the Asgardian soldiers, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were currently battling against this unknown but powerful stranger. Two of the Warriors Three were already down, Hogun and Fandral, whom were laid to the side against the wall. The large obese man, known as Volstagg, was panting heavily as he struggled to get up only to be struck with a powerful blow from the primate whom was using the spears from one of the guards. Volstagg flew and crashed straight through the wall at the other side. The monkey-like being smirked, when Lady Sif leaped from behind with a war cry, aiming her sword above her head and swung down overhead. But the stranger just deflected the sword while spinning and kicked Sif in the stomach as she flew and violently crashed against a stone pillar with a pained shout, dropping her sword. The figure yawned, bored with the fight as though he was taunting them, "You guys finished? I'm getting bored and hungry again." He said as Sif was breathing heavily before she took her sword again, and used it to lift herself back up on her feet, "Damned creature...you dare mock me?" Lady Sif growled. "Mock? Well, from the looks of things, you're doing a fine job of that yourself." The figure quipped causing Sif to grit her teeth in anger and charged again with a yell. She swung several times at the stranger, who easily blocked with the spear using one hand while also blocking some of her physical attacks. After blocking a sword swipe, he sweeps her by the legs followed by a quick spinning kick that knocks her back towards the pillar she crashed into before.

"See? That's a much better spot for you." The monkey-like stranger taunted with a grin showing off his sharp fangs. Sif spat some saliva from her mouth and glared harshly at the creature, "Who...just who are you...?" She asked him weakly. But before he was about to answer, thunder boomed outside of the room. While the stranger looked confused, a look of hope and delight was on Sif's face. The thunder was accompanied by bright lightning along with dark storm clouds that hovered above some of the buildings in Asgard. The stranger blinked once in confusion, when suddenly, an object crashed through the windows with impeccable speed and collided against the stranger's chest, making him rocked through the walls of the room, and then several more walls before colliding against a large pillar that had the area trembling and with debris to collapse on the stranger in the process. Sif grinned as she looked up to see her savior was none other than the God of Thunder himself, Thor Odinson. The thunder god was adorned in his iconic armor, which consisted was sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has chain-mail pants, knee-high black boots, red wrist bands covered with silver arm bracers, a bright red cape, and four silver disks on his chest and lower abdomen. Thor also wore a silver helmet with wings adorned to its sides and had long blonde hair that reached past his shoulders.

The god was surging with electricity from his quick travel to Asgard as he had a stern expression on his face. He raised his arm up, and beckoned his trusty hammer Mjolnir to return to him, which was the object that struck the stranger. Although it resembled a mallet more than a hammer, with a short handle and leash to the tip. The hammer spun and returned back to Thor's hand as he gripped it tightly, the hammer surging with power. He supported Sif back up to her feet gently, "Steady there, Sif." Thor told her but she managed a weak chuckle, "I'm not some damsel, Thor. I've taken far worse beatings than this." She quipped with a light grin and that made Thor smile, "Heh, but of course. Very few are a match for the great Lady Sif." He retorted with his own grin. "Is that sarcasm I hear from you?" She asked him. "Perhaps. But why would I jest of your capabilities?" Sif gave him a push, "We'll test it out on the training field when this is over." She challenged him as she leaned on the pillar. Thor's demeanor returned to its serious one as he noticed the many guards along with the Warriors Three scattered about in defeat, "The stranger did this?" He questioned in slight surprise. "Yes. He was strong, Thor. Very strong. What's more is that...I felt as though he was merely toying with us. As though he was concerned about eating the food from the banquet table rather than facing a hoard of Asgardians." Sif sighed.

Thor chuckled, "He sounds like a worthy opponent. Fret not, Sif. By my father's name, this stranger will meet a swift defeat at the hands of Thor." He declared before he flew over to where the stranger crashed. "Be careful, Thor..." Sif quietly said as she recovered from her injuries. Thor made it to where the debris fell on the stranger, which turned out to be the throne room of Asgard. Landing down slowly, Thor took two steps, "You've made a grave mistake coming here, stranger! You may have easily bested the soldiers of Asgard, but you will not find any simplicity in a battle against me." Thor proclaimed as he gripped his hammer. A moment passed when the rubble began to rumble gently and quickly turned into a violent tremor as pieces of rock and debris fell from the ceiling as well as the piles of rocks that covered the stranger. Thor glanced around for a moment then back to where the stranger was buried. The throne room quaked when suddenly, streaks of yellow light emerged through the cracks of the stones immediately followed by an explosion of golden energy erupted forth scattering the rubble that covered the stranger, and forcing Thor to bring his arm up, shielding himself from the oncoming rubble as debris and dust flew off from where the stranger was. Dust filled the throne room, when a shape was walking forward in the dust. As the stranger was getting closer, Thor noticed two glowing red orbs which he believed to be eyes. The stranger took a final step before stopping several feet in front of Thor.

As the dust and smoke cleared, Thor finally had a clearer look at the stranger, "That armor...I recognize the mannerisms of it. It is one of a warrior..." Thor thought to himself as he stared at the stranger before him whom had a deep frown and his head lowered a little, causing his eyes to be covered. Thor pointed Mjolnir at the stranger, "You there, intruder. Not many can withstand the blows of my hammer. Who are you?" He demanded from him. A moment of silence passed when the stranger chuckled, "You know...it's been centuries since I've been hit that hard...I can tell you aren't like the others. Which is good...very good if I might add..." he began to say. "As I said, you'll find that I'm much different than the majority of my people. Whom you have brought much pain and suffering upon...and for that you will pay dearly, villain." Thor threatened him but the stranger was not intimidated in the least as he continued to stare him down. "But before I bring you to your knees...I will ask again: who are you!" Thor again asked more strongly. "I'm called by many names...Sun Xing Zhe, the Monkey King, the Great Sage Equal of Heaven..." the stranger began to say, identifying himself by his titles as Thor noticed a fiery golden aura developing around him. "Though the last two terms are more suited..." he continued before swinging his arm to the side as a large bright red thin cape materialized in a fiery fashion, flapping gently to the side as his eyes were a deep but glowing crimson red.

"But if you wanna call me by my real name..." He reached behind his ear and slowly pulled something out. He held it from the tip at it first, but when it was halfway out, he gripped it tightly and pulled it firmly as though it was lodged in his head. Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly and braced himself, suddenly, the stranger took out the object from behind his ear completely in a swift motion causing a powerful gust of wind that completely cleared away the dust and smoke that filled the throne room. Thor squinted when his eyes widened a little at the weapon the stranger was holding, "Call me...Sun Wukong." He finally revealed himself as Sun Wukong, while holding his famous cudgel which was a large and long staff that had golden spiral and swirl patterns on each sides of it, and a black iron exterior in the middle. The staff's width also looks to be that of a small pillar even. "Sun Wukong is it? I am Thor Odinson. The Prince of Asgard. You have invaded my home and desecrated the halls of Valhalla. You think a mere stick will save you from the punishment you will endure?" Thor questioned him, but Sun only smiled in response. "So be it." Thor began to spin Mjolnir in place as it picked up speed. "Know this, Sun Wukong. I will not be so easily defeated nor will I be so merciful as my compatriots. And for the violation of the banquet of Valhalla, I say thee NA- AGH!" But before Thor could announce his battle cry, Sun suddenly appeared in a blink and swung his stuff striking Thor in the face and causing him to rocket high up. He crashed through several pillars before stopping at the final one, falling down and landed with a thud as pieces of debris and dust fell on top of him.

"You know you talk too much." Sun Wukong said holding his staff across his shoulders. Thor stood back up, rubbing his chin with a slight grin. "Heh, that's how it is going to be is it? Fine then." Thor suddenly leaped forward at the Monkey King, raising his hammer with one hand as he let out a war cry. "HAVE AT THEE!" He roared before swinging his hammer down only for the monkey to jump back in evasion as Thor struck the ground creating a large crater and electrical explosion. Thor lunged at Sun Wukong as he then began to swing his hammer around, attempting to strike the Monkey King anywhere he could but the primate used his cudgel to block the attacks of Mjolnir. Thor swung left only for Sun to bring up his staff upright and block the strike making him skid a little to the side, then brought it up above his head to block and overhead swing of the hammer causing Sun's feet to sink into the ground with cracks forming around. Thor swung his hammer underneath only for Sun to lean back in evasion, before front flipping to dodge another overhead strike, and leaping above Thor then landing behind him. Sun took his staff with one hand and swung it strongly while spinning to face Thor, but the God of Thunder quickly blocked it with with Mjolnir as he skids very slightly from the force. Sun then began to spin and twirl his staff in different directions in the offense as Thor attempted to block and parry.

Sun held his staff with both hands as he used the edges of the cudgel to attack with both sides. He swung the left causing Thor to block with his gauntlet, then diagonal right swing with Thor blocking it with his hammer, an overhead with the left, Thor blocks it with his forearm, he swung the right upwards striking Thor in the chin causing him stagger back a little, and this gave Sun the opportunity to dash forward and hit Thor in the stomach with the edge of the staff and knock him back dozens of feet away eventually making him collide against the throne and destroying it in the process. Whistling once, the Monkey King said, "Nice. That chair's look really fits this place now." He mocked which infuriated Thor, "You dare tarnish the throne of Odin!?" he roared before spinning his hammer and tossing it fiercely at Sun Wukong who dodged by leaning to the side and teleporting causing Thor to gasp. He appears behind him, with the primate swinging the one side of the staff down overhead and striking Thor at the top of his head strongly causing him to collapse to his knees and hands quickly holding himself. But he was hit in the face by the other end of the staff, knocking him in the air as Sun teleported beside him mid-air and hit him again with the staff sending him flying to the side. He appeared above him and struck him down, below him and hit him to the left before appearing behind and grabbing him by the cape, and flung him above his head smashing him to the ground with his cape.

The Monkey King grinned, spinning his staff once only to sense an incoming attack from his flank. Seeing Mjolnir flying at him, he quickly brought his weapon up as the hammer struck the iron part of the staff knocking Sun Wukong away despite blocking it. The hammer quickly returned to Thor who had a look of sheer anger. He lifted Mjolnir to the sky as it surged with power before conjuring streams of lightning from above. Sun Wukong stopped himself in time to see the light show, rather mesmerized than scared. With a roar, Thor swung his hammer down pointing it forward and firing numerous bolts of lightning at the Monkey King. But the primate was swift to think as he batted the many large pieces of stone from the damaged pillars at the lightning. The bolts struck the stones, completely destroying them in the process. Sun Wukong appeared behind Thor in a blink, and the Thunder God was quick to act as he too swung his hammer in unison with the Monkey King's own attack. Their weapons collided creating a powerful shock wave that knocked them both back a little and sent debris flying and smoke to clear completely. Sun dashed with incredible speed at Thor, who attempted to hit the monkey but he dodged by disappearing at the last second earning a look of shock from the god. Sun appeared behind Thor, continuing with his previous attack by swiping at Thor's legs, knocking him off the ground, followed by an upwards slash that hit him in the spine and swinging him above the Monkey King and smashing him to the ground again.

Thor was brought up by being hit in the face with another end of the cudgel, instantly followed by another horizontal swing of the staff to his torso sending him flying and impacting violently against a damaged pillar with a loud grunt. Sun struck a pose and lunged the end of his staff at Thor, revealing it to be extending at a rapid pace and causing the Thunder God to gasp. Hit in the chest, Thor was pushed through the pillar completely and shattering it in the process. He was sent hurling through the wall of the throne room, and as he was, Sun teleported to where he was about to collide, rearing his staff back and swung it overhead fiercely, smashing the end of the rod against the side of his face in the concrete floor creating a strong tremor and cracks to erupt from the impact. He pinned his head against the floor with the end of his staff as Sun glared at him while a small trickle of blood trailed down Thor's head. "You know I have to admit that you're pretty tough. But when you said that you're not as easy to beat as the others...I knew that you were bluffing." The Monkey King told him with a wide sharp toothed grin. Thor's face suddenly lit up as his eyes gave off a light blue glow, which was immediately by the two of them being engulfed in streams of lightning. Being a god of thunder, Thor was immune, but to Sun Wukong it was quite painful as he let out a shriek of pain from the lightning with his hair standing up due to the voltage. Grabbing Mjolnir, Thor swung and batted the monkey away from him with a powerful blow sending him flying through another pillar only to be struck down by a bolt of lightning to the ground. Spinning his hammer, he flung himself high up towards the Monkey King with a mighty roar as he held Mjolnir above his head.

Sun Wukong shook himself out from the daze, and widened his eyes upon seeing the Thunder God coming at him from above with full force. He quickly leaped out of the way as Thor struck the area where Sun was creating a mighty explosion of dust and debris along with bolts of electricity to scatter. The attack was enough to be felt throughout a large section of the halls. Just as Sun Wukong came to a halt he immediately evaded an oncoming Mjolnir, and quickly brought up the side of his staff to block a mighty punch from Thor which made him skid back a little. Thor unleashed a serious of violent punches and swings of his fists as Sun could only evade or block using his staff, he then back flipped to dodge Mjolnir returning to Thor intending to strike him from the back, and bring up his staff again horizontally to block an overhead strike from the Thunder God, which had enough force to bring the Monkey King to his knees as a crater formed beneath them with large cracks surrounding them as well. Thor batted the primate away with a downward wing of his hammer, the latter back flipping from the strike. He saw Mjolnir coming towards him again, and simply stopping himself midair and took a step on the hammer as it rocketed forward and launched himself at the God of Thunder much to his surprise. Wukong front flipped once and hacked his staff down with powerful force, causing Thor to grab it with his bare hands.

The force was enough to make him skid back several feet as slabs of concrete and stone was up-heaved from behind him slowly coming to a halt. The Monkey King just tilted his head a little at that, but Thor had a look of fury on his face, and using the staff to spin the primate around several times before flinging him off and into the air. Sun caught himself and held onto a pillar only to leap quickly in evasion of the oncoming hammer that smashed straight through the pillar. Thor held up his hand as he used his power to move Mjolnir around in an attempt to smash through the monkey. Wukong in question continued to leap from pillar to pillar and from wall to wall as the hammer followed and smashed through the spots he was in previous with the intent of crushing him. The two moved around like bullets, debris and stone scattering and flying all around. When Wukong then landed on the ground, summoning the staff to him as Mjolnir was hurling itself from above towards him. Grabbing the staff, he made a sideways flip, and literally batted Mjolnir away with an upwards swing that created a strong shock wave. "W-What?! Impossible!" Thor exclaimed in sheer shock, grabbing his hammer but the force from Wukong's swing made him slide back a few feet with a grunt.

Looking up with a gasp, he saw the Monkey King speedily lunge at him with his eyes red as they left behind a reddish trail rearing his staff backwards and swinging down. Thor quickly acted and parried by swinging his hammer upward, with the two mighty weapons clashing and creating a shock wave that peeled the tiles of the pristine floor off and blowing away large chunks of the concrete as well. The shock wave was enough to separate the two briefly, but Wukong immediately lunged again and swung downward striking Thor down his shoulder. However, the Thunder God was able to catch himself from the force of the attack by planting his foot down backwards as it sunk into the stone. He batted the staff away with his hammer and performed an uppercut at the monkey, only for him to lean back in evasion then duck from an oncoming horizontal hammer swing, then jumped back from another horizontal swing of the hammer to the opposite side and back flipped from an overhead which smashed through the floor. Landing back, Wukong quickly teleported in evasion from Mjolnir flying towards him as it was tossed by Thor. The Monkey King appeared behind the Thunder God, face obscured by shadow with only his eyes giving off a menacing red glow, and swung his staff down once again. Only for Thor to turn and catch it with his one hand earning a look of slight surprise from the monkey god.

With a grin, Thor called Mjolnir back and struck Wukong in the chest sending him flying and dropping his staff. The Monkey King back flipped and landed on the floor, slowly looking up with a frown he smirked as Thor approached him with electricity crackling around his hammer. "You're disarmed, Monkey King. You were truly a formidable foe, but I am done playing your games." Thor told him as he prepared to attack only to be struck at the back of the head causing him to slide along the ground and plow through several up-heaved stones. Groaning, he stood back up slowly, "What in Odin's name...?" He gasped with wide eyes when he saw what looked to be another Monkey King holding the staff with a smug look. Thor looked in front and saw the disarmed Wukong grinning and then winked to his direction. With no time to react to this, Sun Wukong unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick to Thor's face knocking him in the air, with the second Sun Wukong leaping in the air and striking him down the ground with an overhead hit of the staff. He was struck again to the side by another duplicate of Wukong, then punched again by another as their were four replicas of the Monkey Kings now. He was batted and slashed left and right, up and down, rocketing and flying throughout many directions like a pin ball before he was pounded by two replicas of Wukong, whom each wielded staffs, to the ground and the combo ended with two of the other Wukongs dashing forward at opposite sides from where Thor was falling.

They reared their staffs back, and when close enough, swung at the same time as the staffs plowed through the Thunder God, leaving behind a white streak of light for a brief moment, and suddenly was engulfed in an explosion of golden energy that rocked the room to its foundations. Frigga staggered a little as she held onto the coffin that held the slumbering Odin, whom was in his Odinsleep. She glanced up with extreme worry for her son. The dust slowly cleared as the four Monkey Kings stood together and holding their staffs, while gazing at the seemingly lifeless body of Thor. With a scoff, Wukong looked to his duplicates, "Hm. He was pretty tough. It's the first time's someone forced me to make more of mes. Right, boys?" He told his duplicates whom nodded in agreement while making small chirping sounds much like that of an actual monkey. Suddenly, the clones were all blasted away by large streaks of lightning. The original Monkey King leaped back from where Thor crashed and looked over to see the Thunder God enveloped in electricity with numerous bolts of lightning erupting forth from his body as he stood up slowly. His cape flowing along with his hair from the immense surge of power flowing, "Beast. Monster. **Abomination!** You dare mock the God of Thunder?! **YOU DARE TREAT ME AS A PLAY THING?!"** He roared with terrible fury as he was surrounded by electrical energy. Sun Wukong did not seem the least bit concerned, but was rather intrigued by the display of power, "Well all this time I thought we really were playing. You know, just until we get back to eating." He stated casually as he rested his cudgel on his shoulders.

 **"THEN YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU THOUGHT A BATTLE AGAINST THE SON OF ODIN TO BE A MERE GAME!"** He hollered before summoning Mjolnir back to him, and swung once with electricity flowing through him. "Play time is over, demon..." Thor declared with a dark tone before sprinted forward with mighty speed as streaks of electricity was left behind him in a trail. "HAVE AT THEE!" He shouted his battle cry and swung his hammer aiming for the monkey's head only for the primate to dodge by disappearing in a blur as Thor smashed a massive hole in the wall from his strike. He quickly dashed with literal lightning fast speed to where Sun is, and struck again, this time managing to hit the iron side of the staff and bat Wukong away sending him flying. He appeared in a bolt of lightning behind where Wukong was about to land and smash his hammer down as Wukong tried to block it only to have himself crash into the ground creating a massive crater and large cracks to form with debris and dust to engulf them, streams of lighting occasionally erupt from the force of the attack as well. Wukong opened one eye to see Thor smashing his hammer down again at him, only to miss as Wukong teleported away. Thor suddenly swung behind him to block a sneak attack from Wukong, and knocked him back. He jumped at the Monkey King and unleashed a savage assault of hammer swipes and swings, while Wukong parried and blocked with the blunt ends of his staff as well as the shaft skillfully.

Thor swung overhead with one hand only to have it clash against the shaft of the staff, suddenly, Sun Wukong utter a chant of sorts as his free hand emitted a yellow glow before thrusting his palm strongly against Thor's torso, which created a brief yellow arc of energy that quickly imploded from his back and blasted away a colossal chunk of the wall behind them with a vague aura of energy appearing from the attack. The section that blasted away even took the formation of a hand print. Thor coughed out a small amount of blood and saliva from the attack, and was quickly struck in the face by Sun's rod like a baseball. Thor flew out of the palace and across the city of Asgard with Sun Wukong now in pursuit as he flew after him. Reaching him, he batted Thor once causing him to crash through a large tower, then batted him up in the air, only to be thrust with the end of the staff as the pole extended to seemingly immeasurable lengths with incredible speed against his stomach. Thor was pushed all the way through the fields of Broxton exiting the boundaries of Asgard, until he was thrust downward with another extending pole from Wukong's staff. Thor crashed to the ground with powerful force creating a pillar of dirt and dust to erupt upwards and a shock wave of stone and debris to expand out from the collision. The Monkey King landed down by the edge of the large crater formed by Thor's collision. He glanced around in confusion, "Hey! Thor guy! You still alive?" He called out to him. And his calling was answered when a chasm formed beneath Wukong causing him to let out a chirp of surprise. He flew up before the chasm could swallow him, however, pillars of dirt and earth erupted forth from the ground and surrounded the Monkey King in a sphere.

Sharp stones and granite were flung at Wukong who skillfully twirled and spun his staff all around his body rapidly, deflecting the oncoming sharp pieces of stone and earth as he was surrounded by the living debris. Thor flew out of the crater, using his inherited power to control the Earth due to being not only the son of Odin, but also the son of Gaia, the Earth Goddess. Wukong swiped away the sphere of dirt he was in, only to have him be engulfed in a mountain of stone and earth from above that quickly crashed to the ground with a booming thud. Thor spun his hammer above his head, collecting lightning in the process, "For Odin... **FOR ASGAAAAAARD!** " He hollered at the top of his lungs before tossing his lightning-induced hammer towards where Wukong was buried. The hammer was flung like a small comet until it collided against the mountain of earth that ignited in a mighty explosion which resulted in a fiery dome enveloped in electricity as lightning streaked across the sky. The impact was felt even all the way through Broxton, where the residents looked over with worry and panic. Thor gazed over the destruction wrought of his attack, when Mjolnir returned to him while hovering in the air with his cape flapping. "And so ends the self-proclaimed 'Great Sage Equal of Heaven'." Thor said to himself in victory, however, this victory was short-lived when he heard an all-too familiar voice behind him, "Well I wouldn't say self-proclaimed exactly..." His eyes widened with shock and looked behind him to see none other than the Monkey King himself hovering behind him and laying on his rod as though it was a hammock. "Odin's eye...how did you-" But he was cut off when Wukong stylishly spun and whacked Thor on top of the head, denting his helmet, and causing him to crash into the massive plume of fiery smoke from his last attack.

The collision quickly cut off the fire and the smoke as well, spreading it about. The Monkey King landed down by perching himself on the edge of his cudgel with the other end perfectly balanced on the ground. A few moments passed when he heard a roar of anger as a shape leaped out of the crater and landed down with a powerful thud. It was Thor, and he was exceedingly mad, grunting and breathing like an animal. Sun Wukong simply stayed where he is, perched on his staff, with a casual but blank look on his face. "You...just what the hell are you?!" Thor barked at him. Wukong glanced left and right, scratching his head until he replied, "I told you. I'm Sun Wukong, the Monkey King." Thor has encountered all manners of enemies but this one was not only one of the most formidable but also highly annoying. "Enough of this! From this point I no longer care of your identity...your demise is now the true focus of my goal!" He shouted before flinging his hammer at Wukong, whom immediately back flipped while taking his staff with his feet, and deflecting the hammer sending it up in the air. He took a pose and with his feet, much like the manner of a monkey, he extended his rod outward as it swiftly reached Thor. But the Thunder God braced himself and quickly caught the end of the staff in time with his hands but was pushed back as his feet were dragged through the soil, sending specks and large chunks of dirt off the earth. Gritting his teeth, he tossed the end of the cudgel away only for Wukong to quickly swing it around while it was in its same length, and whack Thor to his side. However, he did not stop there as he pinned the Thunder God against the edge of his rod while swinging him once before bringing him around and swung his staff through the many structures and towers within Asgard as he plowed the Son of Odin through them while swinging his extended rod.

Thor crashed and shattered through many constructs and obstacles before he was brought up to the air. However, he managed to regain himself and summon Mjolnir then conjure lightning that traveled through the rod and electrocuted Wukong who let out a pained shriek as Thor was smashed through a distant farm house. The cudgel returned to its normal length, but Wukong was stunned slightly from the lightning. Suddenly, he was struck in the back by Mjolnir as it collided against his backside and sending him crashing and plowing through several of the buildings in Asgard then flying him up to the air. The sky above him darkened into storm clouds with streaks of lightning then rained down at Wukong while the hammer pushed him upwards literally plunging him through the bolts of lightning as he was electrocuted and blasted over and over. The hammer suddenly returned to Thor who appeared beside a stunned Wukong only to whack him with his hammer as the divine primate crashed through a tower. Thor flung himself forward with a grunt, and caught the collapsing upper section of the tower with one hand as he flew towards the monkey. He suddenly rammed the large piece of the tower against Sun, before then colliding against another building, then a smaller one and dragged the already demolished section of the tower across the ground as it was reduced to pieces and burying the Monkey King in debris and rubble.

Thor breathed a little, until he noticed a pair of red eyes glowing beneath the thick smoke. He prepared to attack, when he noticed another pair of the same eyes. And another. Then another. Until there were numerous of them all appearing behind the smoke. And when it cleared, Thor was stunned to see that there nearly hundreds of clones created by the Monkey King as they all glared at him with glowing red narrowed eyes as well as stationed upon various sections of the destroyed rubble. Thor looked around, bracing himself as his shoulders tensed, gripping his hammer tightly. He stared down the many replicas of the Monkey King, when suddenly one teleported behind him, rearing its fist back as it gave off a fiery, molten-like appearance, and punched Thor in the stomach hard causing him to grunt deeply, only to have a jets of flames erupt from behind Thor due to the force of the attack, feeling as though his insides were being cooked. He was knocked back, only to have one duplicate of Wukong knock him upward with his staff and jumped forward, followed by the hundreds of other clones in pursuit. One clone struck Thor to the side, another to the opposite side, then another downward, another upward, then forward, and basically in a variety of directions. The clones flew around Thor exceeding in speed as they became like golden energy bullets while he was mercilessly bombarded nonstop with their attacks.

Thor literally became engulfed in a golden sphere of energy that was formed by the hundreds of clones whom darted around him in circles while also unleashing numerous assaults with their own staffs. The sphere soon began to take the formation of a column, as though it was now a twister of energy-based attacks and pain. Thor was in the center as he was struck and batted around so fast he had little to no time to react to the attacks. His body was starting to become numb along with his bones, but the pain was there and was increasing with each and every hit. Just then, one of the replicas leaped high in the air above the vortex and launched himself down with his staff overhead, with a mighty roar. Not only that, but as he plummeted down towards Thor, the clones all rejoined in his body assuming the same attack position, and adding more strength and power behind the staff and force of the attack. When Wukong reached Thor just as the final clone vanished into his body, he struck down with incredible might against Thor's midsection causing him to cough out a good amount of blood, and launch him in an instant to the ground that resulted in an explosion of dirt and debris, with a shock wave that rattled a good portion of Asgard and even the town of Broxton despite the distance.

Wukong landed back down as his cape flapped to the side from the wind. He overlooked to where Thor landed and waited for the god to get back up on his feet. The Monkey King had to admit that he was having tons of fun, probably the most fun he's had in years. As he stood there, he noticed the clouds were beginning to darken, with booming thunder emitting. Dark storm clouds eventually covered the entire plains, as the sound of thunder echoed throughout landscape, with flashes of lightning igniting within the clouds that soon gave way to streaks which violently soared across the clouds. Wukong remained where he stood, and eventually smirked upon seeing the God of Thunder slowly walk out from the crash site. His cape was a little torn, welts and bruising were around his arms, and he was now missing his helmet. "Is that all, Thunder boy? Surely you can do better than that." The primate taunted him. Thor said nothing before looking up, his expression was very dark and cold. "You're right...I can do better. But you see...the problem is that while on Earth...I withdraw my power in fear of causing untold damage to my surroundings.." Thor began. Sun Wukong glanced around, noticing the destruction caused by their battles, "Oh really? I never noticed." He cracked. "However...this only applies to opponents who are not in my league...and only to those who could match or even surpass my prowess...and you, my friend...fit perfectly in that caliber.." He oddly complimented him earning a small grin and chuckle from the Monkey King.

"I'd be lying if I said that you didn't give me that same feeling of excitement and thrill of the fight...it's been so long since I've met someone who can gradually push me. That's an opportunity I never want to miss." Sun stated as he rested his cudgel on his shoulders. Rain began to pour down as Thor stood up completely, cracking his neck and rotating his shoulders. "Then what's say you, Monkey King?" Thor asked him. "I say..." Sun Wukong then twirled his staff to the side and pointed forward at Thor, inviting him to the challenge, "You gonna stand there and keep flapping your gums, or are you gonna fight?" He challenged him with a grin as his eyes gave off a red glow with golden pupils. Thor himself managed to make a small grin, "So be it." He rapidly spun Mjolnir briefly, pointed it up to the sky as it summoning streaks of lighting before smashing it down on the ground creating a tidal wave of dirt and electricity that raced towards Wukong. But the Monkey King leaped above the wave only to find Thor also leaping towards him with his hammer reared back as it sparked with electricity, "HAVE AT THEE, DEMON!" He roared as both staff and hammer collided that knocked the two back but they instantly lunged at each other again, continuing to attack. Thor swung hard and fast, left and right as his hammer crackled with power, while Wukong dodged and parried with his large cudgel as he spun it around his neck, waist, and side by side as he both stylishly and skillfully blocked and parried Thor's savage swings.

He swung his hammer at Wukong whom used the mid-section of the staff to block the attacks. He gripped Mjolnir's handle with both hands and swung it like a bat horizontally, striking the middle of the staff with powerful force that streaks of lightning erupted from behind the strike along with gust of dirt and debris. The attack made Wukong's arms actually buckle a little much to his amazement. Thor knocked the primate back and jumped on him again, swinging down and creating a strong tremor from the strike as it clashed against the staff again in a block. As he continued to block and parry, Sun Wukong noticed that Thor's attacks were getting stronger and stronger. He knocked him with a powerful blow only to dodge to the side from an uppercut with his fist, which was quickly followed by Thor spinning Mjolnir around sideways and rapidly as it surged with electricity, like a godly single pair of nunchaku. Wukong responded by performing the same technique as he spun his staff forward and rapidly, repeatedly parrying the twirling hammer as the clash emitted continuous large sparks of energy. They knocked each other back a little, as Thor came with a swing of his hammer again, striking the blunt end of Wukong's staff. But the Monkey King quickly responded with his own attack, time seemed to have slowed down as he extended his index and ring finger only, and repeatedly tapped different sections of Thor's chest and torso several times, his hand leaving behind faint after images. And the taps themselves created yellow ripples like water. Suddenly, a powerful kinetic force of energy erupted through Thor and clearing away large amounts of rain from behind which even extended to some of the storm clouds above them.

Thor spat out blood with a grunt, only to have an edge of a cudgel strike him in the face and knocking him to ground. He skidded across the soil for a moment, face first bu quickly got to his feet and dodged an oncoming attack from Sun whom struck his staff down to where Thor was. He tripped the Monkey King with his leg, spun once, and tossed Mjolnir hitting him hard in the chest as he flew back. A bolt of lighting sped past the flying Wukong, which transformed into Thor as he grabbed the Monkey King by the back of his head and smashed him into the ground face first. He tossed him up and batted him in the stomach with Mjolnir sending him flying once again in the air. Thor quickly flew after him, lifted Mjolnir above his head as it conjured streaks of lighting from above, and unleashed a series of lightning bolts which struck Wukong repeatedly as well as plowing him through three different towers within Asgard. Thor quickly teleported like a bolt of lightning where Wukong flew and smashed him down with a savage overhead of his hammer, the monkey crashing down in the city with a giant explosion erupting forth. Thor plummeted down with his hammer above his head, and when he reached where the monkey crashed, he smashed it down deepening the crater that Wukong created when he collided against the ground. However, his body quickly dissolved into swarms of golden fire flies which engulfed Thor in a fiery vortex and setting him ablaze.

Gritting his teeth, Thor twirled his hammer above his head creating a twister that cleared away the fire flies. However, this was revealed to be a distraction as Wukong duplicated himself while the fire flies took his shape. The fire fly duplicates zipped past and through Thor repeatedly leaving trails of fire and unleashing magical fiery attacks against the Thunder God. He roared with fury when he struck the hilt of Mjlolnir to the ground creating an explosion of lighting and wave of kinetic energy. Wukong appeared in front of Thor, catching him off guard and kneed him in the face making him grunt, followed by a head butt and ended with an uppercut swing of his staff as his eyes glowed a bright red with a seemingly deranged fanged grin. The blunt end of the staff struck Thor in the chin savagely, sending him hurtling to the sky above. The force of the strike was enough to create another powerful shock wave that cleared away the surrounding rain and many pieces of debris. Thor slowly came to a halt high above the sky, blinking once and shaking his head. He looked to see Sun Wukong bolting towards him as duplicates were formed by strands of his hair as they too immediately followed suit. Thor's eyes widened and brought up Mjolnir to block an attack in time, but it knocked him back at a considerable distance only for the clones to join in as three of them attacked the thunder god in tandem with synchronized attacks. From a bird's eye-view, it looked as though several faint shapes were rocketing forward with such immense speed that they were invisible to the human eye. Not only that, but a repeated wave of sonic booms could be heard from the shapes along with large craters below likely from the kinetic force of the blows, and the massive clearing of the rain.

The dark storm clouds were quickly being cleared away from the force of the blows as well. Two of the clones swung down at Thor only for him to catch the staffs with his bare hands, smashing the two clones together and bat the third clone with them which leaped in for an attack. However, the original dashed with a knee to the face, stunning the god, and grabbed his cape as he front flipped above him. Wukong then spun forward rapidly, taking Thor with him and picking up speed, then tossing the Son of Odin down below. The Monkey King then increased the girth of the rod, which was now the size of a large barrel until he sent the end of the staff downward as it extended with its supernatural capabilities. The flat end of the staff collided against Thor's body completely, plummeting down until he plowed deep into the earth and continued for several moments before stopping. Sun Wukong gripped his spear, his hands generating a gold aura before he brushed his hand once in a swift motion along the opposite end of his cudgel which sent a surge of energy traveling down the rod and through the earth where Thor is buried. A moment later, massive cracks and chasms formed around the sight with curtains of golden energy erupting through the cracks along with a mighty quake. As several moments, Wukong noticed that the tremor only increased in intensity when the ground below caved in and was flung forward from the ignition of a terrible explosion. The explosion itself had a mix of massive bolts of lightning erupting forth along with dirt and concrete hovering in the air due to the immense godly force.

Wukong whacked away several oncoming slabs of concrete before he back flipped and landed on one that was high in the air looking down with intrigue and excitement. Below, Thor stood there, with an expression that would make even the Hulk jealous, teeth grit, and snapped his eyes open as he glared up with ferocity at the Monkey King, his eyes being a cold white with small streaks of electricity surging through them. He beckoned Mjolnir to his hand, and unleashed a mighty war cry to the heavens. Sun Wukong understood as his grin widened when his dark brown hair looked to be catching on fire. They extended slightly and assumed a rather violent but fiery motion. His body was now enveloped in his own godly aura as it was a burning golden power of energy. His fangs even elongated as his eyes emitted a bright yellow glow. Sun Wukong unleashed his own cry which sounded like that of a mighty and terrible Gorilla. Thor leaped towards the Monkey King, leaving behind a booming shock wave as a result, rearing his hammer back as his body was engulfed in electricity. Sun Wukong too leaped from the slab of concrete that hovered in midair, lunging towards Thor as he left behind a golden fiery trail from his aura, raising his weapon above his head. The two god-like beings clashed that send tremors of mighty proportions to spread throughout the landscape, which even reached the distant Asgard and city of Broxton, as the residents all took shelter while whimpering in panic and fear.

"Jane!" The woman known as Jane Foster, whom was Thor's love interest, was currently taking cover in her lab. Another woman with glasses on approached her as the complex they were in shook. "Jane what the hell's going on?! First there's a storm now there're earthquakes?" She questioned in fright. "I don't think they're just ordinary quakes and storms, Darcy." She replied. "Oh yeah it's your boyfriend. But what the hell! Is he having a bad day or something? Did you forget his birthday again?" Darcy told her as Jane gave her a look, "What? No! I just...I don't know what's going. But whatever it is...it's bad..." She stated. Back on the battlefield, two orbs of light, with the respective color of blue and yellow, were clashing constantly at each other. Each clash unleashed a powerful sonic boom along with sparks of energy that cleared away large portions of the rain in their vicinity. The blue orb was Thor while the yellow orb was Sun Wukong, the two godly beings retraced and clashed against each repeatedly, ranging from a slow to swift pace of the clash. The clashed again before suddenly rocketing up towards the sky, as they swirled around each other, occasionally striking each other and clearing away some of the clouds. They emerged above the storm clouds where the sun was shining. Thor was panting heavily as he was battered and bruised. Sun Wukong too panted heavily, with small pieces of his armor falling off slightly. They powered up again in their respective godly auras before bolting towards each other; Thor leaving behind a trail of lighting and Sun Wukong's was a trail of fiery yellow energy. Their weapons clashed in a booming collision that cleared away a massive portion of the clouds beneath them.

Retracting, they collided against one another several more times, releasing streaks of lighting and yellow sparks of energy in the process. They rocketed towards each other a final time, rearing their weapons back with mighty roars, only to have their weapons clash against one another once again releasing ripples of kinetic waves. They took a brief moment to glare at each other, but Sun Wukong had a menacing and euphoric grin on his face before they knocked each other back several feet away. Thor spun his hammer behind rapidly, collecting lighting before firing a large barrage of the celestial bolts towards the Monkey King. Wukong dashed to opposite sides in evasion before flying upwards and taking the form of golden butterflies that scattered about in evasion of the lighting before they fluttered downward. The butterflies then transformed into a numerous colorful Koi fish that swam around within the clouds as though they were water, which they technically are while dodging the array of lightning bolts. Thor continued to fire his bolts of lightning when suddenly massive chains erupted underneath him and wrapped around the Thunder God tightly, subduing him. The chains were actually Wukong, having taken form of these chains to hold the Thunder God. Wukong manifested himself from the end of the chain-link, and pulled Thor over with a mighty tug as he flew towards him. Thor strained to free himself, when Wukong then unleashed a fierce roundhouse kick that was imbued with his magic straight into Thor's face, sending him flying right out of the chains and several feet away from the Monkey King.

Sun Wukong hissed before he shook himself, releasing a thousand strands of his hair which took the form of thousands of his own duplicates that raced towards Thor whom widened his eyes with disbelief. He raised Mjolnir as it glowed brightly before he twirled it above his head, faster and faster until he formed numerous F4 tornadoes on the surface of the clouds that were circulating with electricity as well and commanding them to attack the Monkey King army. Dozens of the clones spun their staffs forward rapidly in an attempt to halt the progression of the tornadoes while others were deflecting the constant barrage of lightning that was shooting out of the twisters as well. The original Sun Wukong's hair gave off a bright yellow fiery glow before he zipped through his duplicates and past the tornadoes, making a bee-line to the son of Odin. He took notice of this and flung Mjolnir with great force at Wukong, but instead, the hammer passed through him when he took the form of Sakura flower petals that quickly transformed into duplicates of himself. Cursing under his breath he beckoned Mjolnir to him and summoned streaks of lightning to fire forth from the hammer as the duplicates were about to attack Thor but they quickly deflected the lightning from behind them as one of the duplicates struck at Thor whom blocked with his forearms and gauntlets as best he could. He grabbed the cudgel of the one duplicate with both hands until the hammer literally plowed through its chest causing it to dissipate. Thor shouted and released a powerful gust of hail and icy wind, which was beginning to freeze the remaining duplicates in place.

He smashed them to bits with his hammer, only to realize that the several more Sakura flower petals were fluttering around Thor until they all transformed into clones of the Monkey King whom lunged and reared back their weapons. Thor braced himself with grit teeth, when instantly, a massive sphere of kinetic power and energy erupted forth from the collision. Thor was swinging and spinning his hammer around with incredible speed as he was surrounded and engulfed in massive electrical surges while the duplicates of Sun Wukong all rapidly smacked and attacked at Thor with their cudgels, only to be constantly deflected and parried by the incredible speed of Thor's swings. The sphere of energy that surrounded them was expanding more and more as streaks of lightning erupted forth from it until it imploded upon seeing three duplicates of Wukong smashing their staffs down at Thor whom blocked by crossing his hammer and gauntlet covered arm together in front of him. He looked up with fury in his eyes before knocking the duplicates back with a swing of his arms and hammer accompanied by a mighty shout and lightning bolts that shot forward from the deflection. The duplicates of Wukong back flipped to stop themselves only to see an angry Thunder God rocketing towards them and smashed one of the duplicates away with his hammer, bringing up his forearm to block an attack from a second clone before smashing the cudgel away followed by a horizontal swing to the head against the second clone. He flew at the third one and swung his hammer overhead, only to find it be blocked by the clone. What's more, the clone brought out its arm, which much to the shock of Thor, multiplied into three arms that all wielded versions of the staff. "Odin's beard..." Thor said lowly and stupefied. Wukong grinned before he unleashed a flurry of staff swings and strikes at the Thunder God, moving so fast that they left behind faint after images as Thor struggled to defend himself until he was struck all around his body. Thor was batted away from the Monkey god, only to bring his arms up to block the onslaught of attacks from the multi-armed primate.

Thor grit his teeth until his eyes snapped open and conjured massive bolts of lightning that completely engulfed the multi-armed Great Sage, until he seemingly dissipated along with his weapons. Bringing his arms down as they were covered in welts and bruises, Thor's eyes widened when he sensed the real Sun Wukong was behind him the whole time. He quickly spun around behind him swinging his hammer with a yell but Wukong brought up the mid section of his staff to block it. He skillfully spun the stuff around his arm briefly to strike him in the face, making him twirl around aimlessly for a moment and stunning him. Wukong's body exploded forth in a burst of energy with a shout before he rammed Thor down back to the earth. As they plummeted back down towards land, Thor was slowly being engulfed by a vortex of golden energy that started out as bullets at first, but quickly gained lighting fast speed. The Thunder God was bombarded left and right by not only the spectral staffs within the vortex but also the offensive purposes of the energy. Sun Wukong hovered atop, his red cape and Phoenix feathers flapping violently from the gust of wind and power. His eyes were glowing a bright yet dark crimson red while he brushed his staff upwards slowly as it was slowly emitting a golden colored illumination. When the staff was entirely enveloped in the glow, Wukong sped down in a burst of speed towards Thor. He reared his magically enhanced staff above his head, releasing a mighty cry, and smashed his staff down upon the God of Thunder resulting in a colossal explosion of power and a torrent of destruction to spread across the field they were fighting in. A pillar of energy and flames erupted forth and high into the sky, with the earth below being set ablaze as the destruction consumed a large portion of the landscape.

Moments passed when the stormy sky and rain was slowly beginning to clear, allowing the rays of the sun to shine through piece by piece. And down below, when the destruction eased down, standing in a massive crater was Sun Wukong the Monkey King. Not only that, but he was standing victoriously over the defeated body of Thor Odinson. Battered, bloody, and bruised, the Thunder God could not continue battle anymore as he struggled to breathe a little with blood trickling from his nostrils, and mouth. His upper body devoid of his armor only showing his muscular frame that bore scars along with welts and bruises. Mjolnir was laid beside him, and despite his state, Thor weakly tried to reach for it. Sun Wukong couldn't help but admire Thor's willpower for that. He instead gently pinned his arm back down to the ground with his staff. "Don't. You've fought well. I've given you a glorious battle and that's enough as it is...don't let this defeat be more humiliating for you." Wukong told him as Thor tried desperately to reach Mjolnir but found that his strength was fading. "You know I have to say...this is one of the best fights I've ever experienced. Though to be honest with you, I wasn't really expecting one. But you...Asgardians, right? You guys aren't really one for being house guests, eh?" He cracked but was only met with silence as Thor was losing consciousness slowly. "In any case, I hope we get to have a rematch sometime soon. When you have the energy that is. So, more peaches for me. Farewell, Prince of Asgard." He told him but before he could leave he looked over his shoulder, "Oh...and make sure to remember these words: Great Sage, Equal of Heaven." He said with a low yet dark tone before teleporting, leaving behind the unconscious body of Thor.

 **I don't own Marvel's version of Thor or Journey to the West's Monkey King. Read and Review. Also, for character designs, Sun Wukong's appearance is inspired by the animated Chinese film Monkey King Hero is Back. While Thor's appearance is the same as the Marvel NOW! version. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Round Two

Roughly two hours later, after his massive battle with the God of Thunder, Sun Wukong returned to the halls of Valhalla. It had been many centuries since an opponent could give him such a thrilling battle. Not even during his raid in Heaven and defying the gods of his own pantheon did he find such excitement in a fight, aside from Erlang Shen, especially against one who would force him to perform techniques only necessary against opponents whom would not be that simple to defeat. As he walked through the halls of Asgard, he was met with none other than Sif herself, confronting the Monkey King with sword in hand and recovered from her short fight against him. When she did, her eyes widened in shock upon seeing the Monkey King in front of her. "No...impossible. How can you still live?!" Sif exclaimed in disbelief, but Wukong did not seem all that shocked himself. Just puzzled mainly, "Um...I can't really die. That's the thing." He answered casually much to Sif's frustration and shock. "Where is Thor?!" She demanded harshly as she pointed her sword to his direction. Wukong scratched his chin, not at all concerned, "Oh him? He's taking a nap from what I can tell. And he's not looking good." He responded again in a casual manner earning a stunned and angered look from Sif.

"You...you defeated Thor? No...it cannot be. How can an abomination like you win against him?!" She exclaimed in sheer disbelief as she took some steps forward, readying herself. "I just hit him a few times...wait no...a lot of times until he got tired and fell down." Wukong again replied and then sighed, "Look, can we skip the questions and let me get back to eating? That fight with Thor made me hungry." He said causing Sif to fume with anger, "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!?" She charged towards the Monkey King with her sword at the ready, "YOU DARE ENTER THE HALLS OF VALHALLA UNINVITED AND PROCLAIM YOURSELF AS MIGHTIER THAN THE FINEST OF ASGARD?!" She roared with fury and swung her sword at Wukong whom effortlessly dodged by leaning to the side. She slashed at the Monkey King several more times in a vain attempt to cut him down, but Wukong had a bored as well as annoyed expression as he was evading her attacks, until he caught the blade between his two fingers, stopping Sif's assault and making her eyes wide. "Okay...I tried to be nice...but now you're just annoying me." Sun Wukong stated and performed a mighty palm thrust that sent Sif flying across the halls and crash through one of the pillars with a loud pained grunt.

She rolled across the floor briefly, groaning and tried to get up only to have the blunt end of a staff pin her down to the ground against her back. Sun Wuking stood over her, and leaned down bending his legs much like a monkey. "Now that playtime is over...I'm gonna need your help. Can you tell me where the room that had all the food is again?" He asked her much to her bewilderment, "...w-what?" Sun Wukong tilted his head and knocked against her noggin like a door childishly, "Hello? Are you listening? I wanna know where the food is! It's my first time here and I could get lost." He asked her once more. "How...dare you...treat me like this. You think Asgardians are mere fodder? You think is a mere vacation spot? Fool...there are beings here that even with your might could not ever hope to defeat because of your arrogance..." Sif threatened him as she was pinned to the floor. But that only intrigued Wukong, "Really? There're stronger guys out here? I'd love to meet them sometime!" He said with excitement and anticipation. Suddenly, Sif managed to twist her body and perform a roundhouse kick against the side of Wukong's face, but he did not budge nor flinch in the slightest, only raising one eyebrow. She gasped but quickly took a hold of herself until she spun and performed another kick at the primate only for him to catch her leg and swing her behind him, smashing her against the wall creating large cracks and pieces of stone to collapse from the impact.

She groaned and was slowly losing consciousness from the strong impact on the ground. "Well, if you're not gonna tell me. Might as well find it myself." Wukong said and looked over to the halls. He glanced at the East hallway and decided to take that route, "This might be the way. It's been fun, lady." He hovered above the ground over to the East hall, and Sif gasped in horror from the realization, "...n-no...the Golden Apples...Idunn..." She stuttered until she passed out with a sight to the ground. Back out in the fields several yards from the hovering city of Asgard, a battered and bruised Thor was laid out in a massive crater unconscious. Just then, a loud sound of an engine could be heard from above causing the dust to be cleared away from the ground and for Thor's hair and tattered cape to flap slightly from the gust of wind being generated from the engine. Above, it was the Avengers Quinjet, landing down to the ground. As it did, the door to the hanger opened and several members of the Avengers emerged. The members consisted of Captain America, Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Wolverine, Captain Marvel, Hyperion, and Spider-Man. They quickly made it over to the lifeless body of their fallen comrade, "Over there!" Captain America pointed as they all gathered around Thor. Captain America knelt down, and pressed his ear against his chest to find a heart beat, "I hear a pulse. Tony?" He asked Iron Man, to which Tony accessed his scanners and found that Thor was alive.

"He's alive. But knocked out obviously." Iron Man said. Hawkeye scratched the back of his head, "Holy crap. Who the hell would be strong enough to knock out Thor?" He wondered nervously. "Obviously someone we shouldn't take lightly in the least." Captain Marvel replied. "And yeah and by the looks of the make over they did in the fields, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that compared to what happened here we're gonna be swatted like flies." Spider-Man said looking around and examining the damage. "When in the hell did you start to be pessimistic?" Wolverine questioned him gruffly, "I'm surprised you even know what that word means." Spider-Man quipped causing Wolverine to growl at his direction. "Knock it off you two. Alright Cap, what's the plan?" Spider-Woman came up him as they were tending to Thor. "First thing's first, some of us can stay here and guard Thor in case the culprit who did this comes back to finish him off. Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Jessica, you stay with Thor and be sure to keep your alarms at the ready to call in the cavalry in case we don't make it out." Captain America ordered as Wolverine and Spider-Man nodded in response, "You got it, bub." Spider-Man comically saluted, "Aye aye, Captain." Captain America looked at the rest of the members, "The rest of us will get inside Asgard, and put a stop to the fiend who did this. I don't know what their plan us, but we can't let them succeed. Avengers, move out!"

A brief while later, Captain America and Hawkeye rode on the hover bikes while Captain Marvel, Hyperion, and Iron Man flew on their own next to them over to Asgard while Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman looked over as they were near Thor. After a moment of silence, Spider-Man looked at his two teammates, "So uh, you guys you wanna play hopscotch while we wait?" Wolverine glared at him, "Shut it, web head." Meanwhile, back in Asgard, the Monkey King was flying through the East hall of Valhalla with a frustrated look on his face, "Ugh...come on. Where is it? There's gotta be food around here." He said to himself, and after a moment, he stopped in his tracks when he came across a large door with the symbol of Asgard embedded on the door along with numerous other Norwegian markings.. He landed down on the ground, and glanced at the massive door frame. "Ooh this looks like it could be the place." He stated when he pushed open the door slowly and was enthralled at the sight before him. It was a large but beautiful garden that was beaming with numerous plant life, trees, as well as fauna. His eyes were wide and his mouth was in an 'o' shape, entranced by the beauty of the garden. He glanced around, taking in the majesty of the scene as he passed by the goats, stags, and rabbits that were minding their own business.

He jumped on one of the trees, spinning a few times and hanging upside down by his feet with a look of glee. "So pretty here...I wonder though...oh!" His face was lit with delight upon seeing a particular tree that housed many apples. Not only that, but the apples themselves looked to be shimmering revealing themselves to be Golden Apples. He flung himself over to the tree, hopping off a few other trees, and making it to the one that had the Golden Apples. Without hesitation, he plucked one the apples off the branch and examined it by sniffing it several times before taking a bite out of it. He let out a sound of pleasure and took another bite followed by several more and threw the remains of the apple to the ground. He plucked another one of the apples and devoured it then tossing it to the ground. However, unbeknownst to the Monkey King, what he was eating were no ordinary apples. They were in fact the Golden Apples of Idunn, the Goddess of Immortality. The Golden Apples are what grants the Asgardians their youth, vigor, and virtual immortality. And due to Wukong's already divine status as an immortal, this only increased his chances of being a true immortal as well. The Monkey King already had devoured around five apples, and just as he was about to take a bite out of the sixth, he was struck in the back of the head by a shield making him grunt a little and interrupting his meal much to his chagrin. He looked behind him with a frown to see that the attacker was none other than Captain America, holding his hand out as his shield returned to his hand once again.

"Stop right there, fiend!" Captain America ordered as he was flanked by Iron Man, Hyperion, Captain Marvel, and Hawkeye. Sun Wukong simply tilted his head, puzzled and amused by their outfits. And he does not sense any divine auras from them, and therefore, look to be mortals rather than immortals. Hawkeye had his bow and arrow at the ready as he was aiming one at the monkey, and could not help but chuckle, "Seriously? This is the guy? This is the guy that took down Thor?" He questioned with amusement but Hyperion narrowed his eyes as he was hovering above the ground with Captain Marvel, "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you based on his appearance." He told him. "Hyperion's right. If he was able to defeat Thor, then we shouldn't take him lightly at all." Captain America also said in agreement. "Man, the big guy's never gonna hear the end of this when he realizes that a monkey beat him." Iron Man said as he was aiming his repulsor hand at Wukong. The latter who fell off the branch with the apple still in his hand, leaning against the tree and sizing up the Avengers. "Who are you?" Captain America asked as he took a step forward. "The name's Sun Wukong." He answered simply.

"Alright Sun Wukong, care to explain your purpose for beating Thor into submission and invading Asgard like this?" Captain America further questioned. "I just came over to eat and he decided to be mean so I gave him a beating to teach him a lesson. Nothing major." Wukong answered and took a bite of the apple causing some of the members of the Avengers to just stare at such a bizarre answer. "Well...that's not exactly what I was expecting at all." Hawkeye said as he continued to aim at the monkey whom was concerned at all by their presence. "Those apples. I recognize them when I visited Asgard. Those are the Golden Apples of Idunn. They grant immortality and youth to the Asgardians." Hyperion stated with Captain Marvel glancing at him then back at the Monkey King, "So that's what this is? Just a journey to immortality?" She questioned with aggression. "If that's the case, then we can't let you proceed any further. You're coming with u-" But Captain America was immediately cut off when Sun Wukong charged him in a flash, whacking him with his staff to the face and sending him flying. The Avengers were caught off guard by this, and when Sun Wukong was between Iron Man and Hawkeye, he spun his staff in a spiral striking Hawkeye in the head and Iron Man in the chin, sending the archer to the ground with a thud and the iron Avenger to the air. He instantly kicked his spinning staff in the air before commanding it to extend out with incredible speed hitting Captain Marvel and Hyperion in the torso and making them both crash into several trees and statues.

He held his arm up and caught his staff back in his hand, spinning several times and resting it on his shoulders, "You all talk too much. It really grinds my gears." He said with annoyance. Iron Man caught himself as he initiated his thrusters before charging and firing a repulsor at Wukong who deflected it with his staff. Iron Man used both gauntlets now and fired several more repulsor cannons, all while Wukong could deflect the repulsor fire by batting and spinning his staff around in front of him. He suddenly teleported much to Iron Man's shock, and appeared behind the iron Avenger before whacking him in the back of the head to the ground with his staff creating an explosion of dirt and dust. He looked up to see Captain Marvel and Hyperion flying speedily at the Monkey King. Hyperion unleashed his atomic vision with Captain Marvel firing an energy blast from her hands, however, Wukong deflected the energy blast and dashed to the side from the atomic vision. He charged towards the two, and struck his staff down at Hyperion whom caught it with both his hands, and immediately could feel the immense strength behind the primate. Wukong tilted his head but teleported quickly in evasion of Captain Marvel's blasts. He appeared behind her and struck the back of her head making her grunt, but he quickly blocked a punch from Hyperion that struck the mid-section of the cudgel and made him fly backwards.

He back flipped and caught himself by landing at the side of the tree with a chuckle and small grin. Hyperion's eyes flashed red and released his atomic vision, intending to burn the monkey to a crisp, but missed when he realized that he set the tree he was on ablaze and not the primate himself. Sun Wukong suddenly appeared out in front of him as he was flying forward and thrusts the end of his staff into Hyperion's stomach making him grunt and bend from the force of the attack. Wukong flipping himself sideways, landing on his extending pole, and slid forward with several chirps. He leaped forward, grabbing Hyperion by the face and smashed his head to a distant wall causing a large tremor and concrete to collapse below from the impact. He continued to pin the Eternal by the face and adding more pressure as he was standing on the hovering extended pole. He grinned when he kicked the blunt end of his staff down quickly deflecting a blast from behind him that came from Captain Marvel who had a look of fury on her face. As the staff spun he kicked it towards Captain Marvel's direction while it spun like helicopter blades. The Avengers' pilot fired more blasts of energy to knock it back but she looked in shock to see that the staff was deflecting her attacks as though it had a mind of its own. Suddenly, Wukong was grabbed by Hyperion by the throat, and flew down to the ground slamming the Monkey King and creating a sizable crater in the process.

Hyperion was gritting his teeth and started to pummel Wukong in the face with one hand as he was pinning him to the ground with the other, deepening the crater more. Wukong felt a little discomfort and a duplicate of himself appeared behind Hyperion with its own staff and struck the Eternal between his legs. Hyperion was highly durable from all sorts of conventional harm, but there are some parts that can remain vulnerable and he never felt this much pain in his life. He clutched the area between his legs with agony as Wukong laughed loudly, until the duplicate spun his staff around and batting the Eternal away like a baseball causing him to crash into Captain Marvel and the two to collide into the ceiling high above with pieces of rock and debris to fall down from the impact. He rested his staff on his shoulders, tilting his head a little with a smirk, "Huh. How about that? I never thought a bunch of mortals could actually give me a little bit of enjoyment. I guess I'll play with you guys a little more." He said with his smirk now giving way to a seemingly deranged fanged grin and his eyes giving off a deep crimson glow. Back out in the fields outside of Asgard, Spider-Man and his two teammates continued to watch over the fallen Thunder God. "Shouldn't we like...y'know? Go see if they're doing okay?" Spider-Woman asked, but Wolverine just shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't worry too much. They got this." Spider-Man was occupied by eating a tuna sandwich. "Welp, if worse comes to worse, we've got Thor on our side when he wakes up." He assured with Wolverine.

Unbeknownst to them, the clouds above them were slowly beginning to darken. Signifying that a storm was brewing and light drops of rain were also starting to form. They noticed the storm from the rain, and looked around in confusion with Spider-Man attempting to shield his sandwich from the rain. As the rain was hitting Thor's face, his eyes snapped open surging with electricity, until powerful bolts of lightning rained down to where Thor was making the three jump back with alarm and shock. "The hell?!" Wolverine said loudly nearly extracting his claws but the three had wide eyes when they saw Thor hovering several feet above the ground as loud sounds of thunder boomed above the clouds with streaks of lightning plaguing the skies and surrounding the Thunder God, and he was none too thrilled in the slightest, "Where...is...the Monkey King?" He demanded with extreme aggression as his being was engulfed in his godly power and holding Mjolnir very tightly in his hand. The three Avengers were a bit intimidated to answer, until Spider-Woman received a distress call from her communication link; it was Hawkeye. "Jess! Uh, we've got a problem..!" Back in the garden, Hawkeye shot an arrow at the Monkey King but he simply caught it until it explodes in his face, but it had no effect. "Crap." Was all Hawkeye could say until Wukong appeared in front of him in an instant, and sent him flying backwards with a light punch and making him crash against a tree nearly breaking it in two.

Hyperion, Captain Marvel, along with Iron Man were laid out in other parts defeated as well as Captain America. Sun Wukong continued to spin his staff around slowly and nonchalantly, now finding the fight a bit boring but at least they were able to provide him with some entertainment until he resumed his feast. "You guys look like you're finished. So, if you don't mind I'm gonna get back to eating now." He said casually and prepared to eat the apple when he stopped mid-way upon hearing a familiar thunderous boom sound. The thunder was accompanied by sound of loud lightning crackling from above until, a colossal beam of lightning descended by crashing through the ceiling and unto the ground setting the grass ablaze and giving the garden a light blue hue from its glow. The beam of lightning was circulating with small streaks of electricity as well while Wukong could only stare in awe at the light show in front of him. When the madness subsided, he saw an all-too familiar face floating down as his red but tattered cape was flapping upwards along with his golden hair, it was the Thunder God, Thor. Fully healed and more than prepared for another round with the Monkey King as his hammer was fiercely cracking with energy. " **SUN WUKONG!** " Thor roared calling out the primate as he looked up with a small curious sound. "You have invaded the realm of Asgard, desecrated the halls of Valhalla, and now you beat upon my allies? What's more unforgiving...is the fact that you would taint this sacred garden of the fair goddess Idunn...who grows the Golden Apples of Immortality." Thor growled but Wukong did not look to be all that concerned as he scratched his chin and glanced at the apple in his hand. "Oh that's what they are? Huh...no wonder they taste pretty good. I should eat more of them. You wanna join me?" Wukong offered completely disregarding his crimes which infuriated Thor even further.

"NAY!" Thor angrily refused as a streak of lightning knocked the apple out of the Monkey King's hand, causing him to frown. "That wasn't very nice." He told him glaring at the Thunder God. "What shall befall you will be far worse than the fate of that apple." Thor threatened him as he landed down in front of him with small streaks of electrical power coursing through him. "Heh, really now? Well, I don't mind going another round with you." He said spinning the staff to his side with one hand before planting it next to him with a smirk. However, Thor dashed towards Wukong with the speed of his lightning rearing his hammer back and swung with mighty force causing Wukong to barely block in time as he was smashed high in the air that was followed by a shock wave from the attack coupled with bolts of electricity as well. Sun Wukong's eyes widened a little in surprise, "Whoa." He back flipped to a halt in the air only to find Thor flying at him with great speed and a war cry. He lifted his hammer above his head and smashed down only for Wukong to block it with the mid-section of his staff quickly. But the force of the impact sent him backward even further until Thor batted him and causing to crash to a wall at the far end. Thor wasted no time as he spun his hammer rapidly and tossed it at the Monkey King, who looked up in time and dashed to the side in a blur evading the oncoming mystical hammer that collided where he was and plowing through the stone. Wukong appeared near Thor flying forward, rearing his staff back, and swung it horizontally only for Thor to bring up his forearm and block it in time as a small shock wave erupted from the attack. Wukong swung to the opposite side only for Thor to block it again with his other forearm, then brings both arms above his head in a cross blocking an overhead strike from Wukong.

But his side was struck instantly followed by the other side until he caught the staff and pulled Wukong over then head butting him in the head putting the Monkey King in a daze. Suddenly, the primate was struck in the back by Mjolnir making him grunt until he collided to the ground below. Mjolnir flew back to Thor as he grasped it in his hand, and quickly began to spin it in his hand rapidly collecting lightning. Pointing Mjolnir upwards he aimed it at the Monkey King and unleashed a hail of lightning bolts at the monkey down to where he crashed, causing a series of small explosions along with setting the flora ablaze from the power of the lightning. As Thor was pressing his assault, Wukong appeared behind him with a blank look on his face, "Right here, big guy." He taunted before he spun to the side along with his staff and struck Thor hard sending him crashing to the ground and creating a large implosion of dirt and debris. Sun Wukong spun his staff several times before he thrusts it downward as it extends intending to bury Thor in the ground. However, the Thunder God batted the oncoming staff and leaped at the Monkey King with a yell rearing his hammer back. Wukong managed to bring his staff to his other hand as he spun it around his neck in time when it was deflected to the side, and swung at the same time as Thor with the mystical staff striking the hammer creating a loud thunderous boom with crackling electricity. Deflecting each other, they charged at each other and unleashed a flurry of attacks at one another. Thor roared with fury as he swung his hammer with vicious intensity while Wukong used the ends of his cudgel to parry and block the strong attacks.

Thor swung to the right, only for Wukong to swing the opposite end of the cudgel to stop the swing then bring up the middle of the staff above his head to block and overhead swing of the hammer, the attack was followed by a punch from Thor that was blocked by the Monkey King bringing his knee up to collide with the Thunder God's fist. He whacked Thor in the side of the face with the blunt end of his staff the moment he blocked the punch from the Thunderer and continues by striking overhead with the other end of the pole only for Thor to block it with one arm, and swung Mjolnir horizontally as it was surging with power but Wukong dodged by leaning backwards and back flipping once then bringing up the mid-section of the staff when Thor again smashed his hammer down at the monkey and sent him hurtling to the ground below. Thor immediately crashed down, slamming his hammer at the grounded Wukong as the Great Sage was electrocuted and buried further beneath the ground with a crater widening as streaks of lightning erupted outward from the collision of the hammer against the primate's body. Sun Wukong flinched from the attack and teleported from an oncoming hammer attack that destroyed the section of the ground he was on. He appeared behind Thor tripping the Prince of Asgard by the legs with his staff, spun once while spinning the staff, and batted the Thunder God in the face with his rod. Thor grunted as he bounced twice on the ground before stopping himself with his fingers digging in the ground and skidding a brief moment with grit teeth.

He saw the Monkey King shouting as he leaped up in the air towards him, holding his staff above his head and swung it down with force only for Thor to rear his hammer back and swing it with a shout as the hammer and rod collided with extreme force creating rippling shock waves in the process. Thor's body began to crackle with electricity until he let out a roar of anger and pushed his strength up then knocking Wukong backwards with a successful deflecting parry of his hammer. Sun Wukong bounced once on the ground flipping backwards a few times before he skidded backwards to a halt with his feet. He looked up with a widening euphoric grin only for his eyes to widen upon seeing Mjolnir centimeters away from his hitting him straight in the face, until he leaned to the side with Mjolnir sailing past him harmlessly. He saw Thor quickly lunging at him rearing his fist back, "Graaaaaaaah!" He roared and unleashed a punch at the Monkey King only to have it block by the mid-section of Wukong's rod, the impact of which created a shock wave that made a large cloud of dust and debris to erupt from behind. Thor unleashed two swings of his arms, followed by a hay-maker all of which Sun Wukong evaded in time. Thor swung his fist horizontally but Sun ducked in time, until he kicked the primate knocking him backward a little then back flipped to evade Mjolnir returning from where it was thrown nearly hitting Wukong in the back as Thor lunged, grabbing Mjolnir in time with his reared hand, and smashed it down at the monkey.

Sun Wukong held his staff with both hands as he swung the ends of the cudgel left and right, up and down, to parry and block Thor's hammer swings. He brought up his forearm to stop a punch from Thor which made him skid to the ground briefly and make his feet sink in a little as well. He ducked from a horizontal hammer swing of the hammer then brought up his leg which quickly collided against Thor's oncoming kick and stopping it. The thunder god bellowed and smashed his hammer down only to have it be blocked again. Sun Wukong's free hand gave off a dark yellow glow, when he unleashed a powerful palm thrust to Thor's torso. A yellow rippling shock wave quickly erupted from behind Thor followed by a massive section of the wall being blown away with it having the shape of a hand print due to the godly force behind it. The attack was enough to send Thor skidding back several feet and have him cough out spits of blood in the process. He took a hold of himself and grit his teeth, preparing his counter attack. But he never made it when he saw the blunt end of a rod, that was surrounded by numerous others that looked to be after images of the cudgel itself. In an instant, Thor's body was riddled with blunt ends of Wukong's staff like machine gun fire. The speed of which was so fast, that circular imprints from the ends of the staff were seen from where they struck his body all around. The attack ended when Wukong thrusts the end of his rod against Thor's stomach that widened the large hand print made by his palm thrust, widening the damage even more. Thor was in a state of brief shock until he grunted once with a loud war cry, and smashed the staff down to the ground with his hammer, quickly recovering from the attack.

" **I'll kill you!** " Thor bellowed with seething anger quickly unleashing a combo: he smashed Wukong in the chin three times with his hammer by swinging it up, spinning and returning it to the same pattern three times before he reared it back as it glowed with vibrant power, clutching it with his free hand and jabbed Wukong in the chest with a powerful hammer thrust, an attack of which was so powerful that a beam of electricity erupted outward from behind Wukong seemingly piercing him and knocking him back several feet. Thor was panting until he raised Mjolnir up in the sky, bolts of lightning rained down surrounding the Thunder God as well as being absorbed by the hammer as well. After the charge, Thor flew towards Wukong speedily rearing his bare fist back and performed an upper cut to the Monkey King's chin that was followed by his hammer swinging upward and straight into his stomach. The force of the attack was enough to knock the wind out of Sun Wukong and make his eyes look like they were about to pop out of his skull. " **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Thor roared with savage rage as he increased the pressure of the attack more and more while they were surrounded by bolts of lightning. Then, with a single leap, the two godly beings were sent flying high above the sky with speed that matches that of the speed of sound. In a mere few seconds they already left the atmosphere of the planet and beamed through the depths of space appearing like a beam of lightning. The speed was such that they both passed the Earth's moon in an instant, and after traveling a stunning 54.6 million kilometers away from the Earth, they made it to the planet Mars.

Their velocity was beginning to slow as they pierced through the atmosphere of Mars, being set ablaze in the process upon surface entry, until they collided against the planet which caused a titanic explosion of electrical energy along with a massive cloud of dust that was surrounding the collision and shock waves rippling around the impact as well like a stone being thrown in a lake. The impact was so great that a pillar of Thor's electricity from the hammer was seen reaching great heights to where it can be seen from the distance away from the planet itself. Not only that, but it was also enough to plow through all the way to the other side of the planet which in turn caused electrical currents to spread about through halfway of the red giant itself. Had it been any more powerful, then the planet would surely have been destroyed completely. Thor was atop of Wukong as he gripped his the handle of his hammer tightly and pressing it against the seemingly knocked out Monkey King further while adding more force behind the power as they were completely engulfed in the colossal pillar of lightning. " **This is where you die you cackling imp!** " He told him, when his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the Monkey King actually began to turn his head to look at the Thunder God slowly and straining a little. When he met his gaze, he had his teeth grit with his fangs growing and a deep frown with narrowed eyes. Before Thor could act, Wukong's eyes lit up brightly with reddish yellow energy which immediately swallowed Thor's own energy pillar and dwarfing it in size and scope even. The Monkey King's godly energy gave off an explosion which briefly took the form of a dome of energy with a thin pillar in the midst of it before slowly fading.

The force was enough to knock Thor high in the sky as he back flipped once and fell to the ground with a grunt and kneeling down with his head lowered. He looked up panting slowly recovering from the burst of power when he was shocked to see Sun Wukong standing up as his energy that was engulfing was quickly fading and now just coating him. His demeanor and appearance also has changed; this is evident in where the upper portion of his hammer has been blown away leaving him shirtless but showing his slim yet well defined physique. His phoenix feathers were still on his head and his cape, while tattered, was still intact around his neck. His dark orange hair looked to be flowing slowly as though it was given the appearance of fire, his irises were illuminating a bright yellow and his pupils were pitch black. His fangs grew to intimidating lengths as well. The Great Sage was breathing slowly and heavily like an enraged animal through his grit but sharp teeth as he stared down the God of Thunder whom returned the glare with his own, narrowing his eyes and his frown deepening. There are few beings in the world and beyond he is aware of and have fought that could survive such an attack, but he never would have thought that a being with the appearance of a primate of all things would be able to survive it. Then again, judging by the power that the Great Sage wields and Thor could sense, he can assume that the Monkey King has survived worse in his lifetime. And he knew for a definitive certain that it was not the doing of the Golden Apples, for they grant immortality and not invulnerability. After a moment of silence between the two gods, Wukong let out a mighty roar, energy flaring wildly, which shook the area around them and brushing the dust and pieces of stone on the ground the from the force as well.

Thor stood his ground, unfazed by the action. Wukong let out a sigh and a dark chuckle until his eyes snapped open to meet Thor's steel blue ones. He held his hand out, summoning his staff as it immediately flew down and returned to its master. "Now this is more like it!" Sun Wukong exclaimed with sheer excitement as he spun the staff out in front, bringing it above his head, swinging his one leg out in front at the same time, and slamming his foot down on the ground creating a strong tremor with cracks surrounding him, dirt and rocks to leap up from the force of the impact assuming a battle stance with his staff out in front and crouching lowly by a slight. Thor could not help but smirk, it had been many years since he was given such a challenge. So he might as well enjoy it while it lasts since they are on a remote planet where there can be no collateral damage. "Come on then, Monkey King. There are no civilians here. As such, I plan to experience enjoyment from unleashing my full wrath." Thor threatened as his cape flapped to the side a little. However, he was instantly caught off guard when Sun Wukong appeared above him in a blink swinging his mighty staff down with a shout. Thor gasped with wide eyes and caught the staff quickly before it reached its target, and much to his surprise and shock, his arms buckled from the force of the swing and felt a kinetic power passing through him and cutting the ground beneath him. Upon catching it, a large curtain of debris and soil erupted high in the ground behind the two from the force of Wukong's blocked attack. Thor was in disbelief at the amount of power behind the swing, "By the All-Father...his power...it...it increased!" He thought to himself.

He slowly fell to one knee, beginning to strain little by little until he let out a cry and shoved the staff to the side and hit the ground next to him. However, the second it did, a titanic chunk of the planet was up-heaved from the ground with the latter itself having appeared to be vibrating from the impact itself. Thor rolled backwards and came to a halt and his eyes were wide upon seeing the chunk of the planet lifted upwards from Wukong's attack. It looked as though that a new cliff side was formed. "Odin's eye...such power..." He muttered in awe and looked over to the primate crouching lowly with his staff on his shoulders and bearing a wide enthusiastic grin, "Don't get the wrong idea, blondie." He told him when he stood up and resumed his battle stance, "I'm just getting started." Thor frowned but chuckled himself until he stood up and took a battle stance as well, "Then let it be a battle of gods!" Thor challenged. Sun Wukong obliged when his staff glowed a yellow color and whipped it out several times releasing oncoming arcs of yellow energy towards the Thunder God. The arcs of energy cut through the ground as they raced towards Thor whom braced himself until he batted away a few of the crescent arcs, only to see Wukong appear in front of him in a flash followed by a horizontal swing of his staff to Thor's side then another opposite swing to Thor's other side, before he tripped him by the legs and knocked him in the air with an upwards swing, quickly followed by him leaping up in the air along with him raising his staff as it spun rapidly upward hitting Thor repeatedly and hard as Wukong switched between hands twice, then switched to his feet as he made Kung-Fu kicking motions while spinning to the side and whacking Thor with his staff using his feet as they were hurtled upwards.

Sun front flipped and whacked Thor on the head sending him crashing to the ground. He was engulfed in energy and rocketed towards the Thunder God, rearing his weapon back and striking to the side again. But Thor quickly acted and blocked it with the front of his hammer before deflecting it and swung his weapon to the side causing Wukong to block it as well with the mid-section of the rod quickly countering with a downward spin of the staff but Thor blocked it in time with his forearm, performed a side kick at the primate only for him to parry it by bringing his own leg upwards, Wukong performed a jab only for Thor to tilt his head to the side in evasion and grab his arm then toss him over his shoulder, however, Wukong was swift to act as he stopped himself by stomping his feet to the ground creating small cracks which he then spun himself around Thor's abdomen bringing himself to Thor's shoulders wrapping his legs around his neck, grabbing his arm, commanding his staff to trip him, and then forcibly spin him mid-fall and smash his face to the ground making him bounce once. Thor quickly got up and caught the blunt end of a cudgel that nearly struck him in the face with the palm of his hand, he smashed it down with his hammer, and performed a powerful punch at the Monkey King whom blocked it with his form arm in a martial arts style. He countered by swinging his leg and hitting Thor in the stomach but it had a little effect which was then followed by two continuously parrying, blocking, and countering their attacks.

While to them they looked to be moving at a relatively swift pace, in reality they were moving with unfathomable speed as to the common eye they were two blurs rapidly striking each other with speed and force to where a dome of energy and cloud of dust and debris was engulfing them and only increasing in the process. The smoke spread out fading with the dome erupting upon the two having their weapons locked from a collision that created a thunderous boom. They performed four more strong attacks with their weapons as they struck one another with each time and increasing the booming sound and force of the strikes. Suddenly, Thor conjured a stream of lightning to rain down and engulf Wukong stunning him a little and just in time for Thor to upper cut him with his fist, followed by spinning his hammer at high speed upwards, hitting the Monkey King continuously with powerful blows while electrocuting him as well until the attack ended with Thor tossing Mjolnir at him and hitting him in the chest sending him flying high above. Sun Wukong batted the hammer away with his staff, only to have it return to Thor who was flying at the primate and catching his trusty hammer in his hand. Sun Wukong jetted himself at Thor and his staff struck the hammer creating a powerful shock wave that cleared away some dirt and debris below and around them as well. They suddenly disappeared, when a streak of light blue lightning and a streak of yellow light would appear and vanish for nearly a second while also colliding against each other, increasing in pace and strength for several times when they stopped as Thor and Wukong had their weapons locked together again.

Just then, two more arms emerged from Wukong's shoulder blades and gripped Thor's arm making his eyes widen, he then pulled him back, spinning backwards speedily before tossing him down to the ground and quickly going in pursuit by hitting the end of his cudgel in Thor's face while he looked to be perching himself on the opposite end of his rod. Thor crashed to the ground in a large explosion of dirt and debris. When the smoke cleared, it showed the end of Sun's cudgel pinning Thor down to the ground against the side of his face while the monkey was perched on the other hand like a parrot with a grin. Thor's eyes snapped open with rage, surprising the Monkey god, and hit the cudgel that was pinning him with his hammer only for Wukong to jump off as the staff spun in place when he caught it and swung it down only for Thor to block it with his one arm and knocked him back a little. Just then, Wukong's additional arms formed duplicates of the staff as he was now armed with four of his staffs wielding them in all four of his arms. The son of Odin released a war cry and charged forward along with Wukong. Thor spun his hammer around in circles rapidly attempting to strike as well as parry Wukong's attacks from all four of his arms. The Monkey King continously and swiftly used his four arms that all wielded their own staffs to strike and attack in perfect tandem following the same pace as Thor's hammer spin. After a moment with their assaults being in a lock, they deflected one another back, and struck down at each other with Thor's hammer hitting all four staffs whom were interlocked with one another in a block. He quickly performed a back flip kick that hit Thor in the chin and making the thunderer stagger briefly only to be ruthlessly assaulted by the Great Sage.

Wukong performed a rapid three-strike with his two right staffs, then smashed his two left staffs down against Thor's shoulders bringing him to one knee, then performed a multi-cudgel jab to Thor's face and chest, followed by a single spin attack with all four of his staffs, which was then finished by a rapid fire of his cudgel thrusts that riddled Thor's upper body mercilessly until he was knocked in the air by the right staffs with Wukong jumping in immediate pursuit. He performed a left and right rapid multi-strike of his rods, then smashed all four of them down on his head sending him crashing back down to the ground, only to have his back collide against the blunt end of a staff revealing a Wukong duplicate manifesting below as they were in mid-air. Wukong then performed a rapid-fire strike on Thor's back with his multiple arms and rods until he jumped and smashed him down again with all four rods creating an explosion of dirt. The Monkey King was struck in the back by none other than Mjolnir until it dragged him across the ground up-heaving many slabs of stone in the process. It then lifted him up when a beam of lightning rained down above him and Mjolnir pierced him through the beam electrocuting his body over and over. As he was lifted up, he was grabbed by his face by Thor who was seething was rage, until he flew to the cliff side that was made by Wukong from his first attack. He slammed the Monkey King into the side of the up-heaved chunk of Mars, and continued to fly forward literally dragging him through the wall as he bellowed. After a moment he savagely took Wukong out while still in motion and smashed him down with an overhead strike of his hammer.

The second the monkey crashed, Thor was quickly set upon him by stomping his foot on his chest deepening the crater he made. Thor swung his hammer down again only to have Wukong block it with two staffs crossing each other, and then smashing the two additional staffs against the sides of Thor's head discombobulating him briefly until the Monkey god back flipped, kicking him in the chin and roared to the sky as his power flared for a moment before unleashing a flurry of staff jabs against Thor's body. He spun once with a shout, and grew two more arms now having a total of six, then smashed all three staffs to the side of his face, before uppercutting the son of Odin three times as he spun completely when facing him and sent him hurtling in the air with the third and final uppercut of his staff. Thor rolled back up on his feet in time to block four of the staffs coming at him then knock the Monkey King backwards with a powerful surge of energy, until he leaped at him with a battle cry and, using the leash of the hammer, swung Mjonlir all around him skillfully in a long rage at Wukong whom deflected the wide hammer swings and strikes with his staffs while also impressively evading them. After a swing, Thor quickly spun Mjolnir above him rapidly creating arcs of electricity that expanded out causing Wukong to jump back to dodge the attack, only to have Mjolnir strike him in the chest, then fly around him and hit him in the back, then around and against his side, when the pattern was repeated as Mjolnir picked up speed now appearing like a streak of light that pierced Wukong over and over in the air until Thor jumped above him, catching Mjolnir as it was raised up conjuring streams of lightning and smashing the primate to the ground with powerful force creating a large tremor and a crater along with.

It was not long until Thor was batted in the face by a duplicate of the Monkey King who was now in his original form. Thor rolled along the ground for a moment and stopped only to see Sun Wukong leap at him with his staff reared and swing it strongly until Thor blocked it with a hammer swing. However, another duplicate appeared from a strand of the Monkey King's hair above, and swing its staff down only to have Thor block it as well with his forearm. A third duplicate charged in and performed a drop kick against Thor's face sending him flying several feet until a four duplicate appeared to where he was about to crash, spinning to the side and slamming him down to the ground with its staff before kicking him up using a double kick of its feet, followed by the appearance of another clone that swung its staff to the side, and the fourth duplicate to come in and strike at the opposite side and performing an upward spinning staff attack switching from hand to hand as it hit Thor continuously in the chin before two more duplicates appeared as the fourth sent Thor in the air allowing the other two to perform a somersault staff attack, striking Thor repeatedly while mid-air, and then the fourth duplicate performed a jab of its staff to Thor's stomach followed by a sideways spin of its staff and its own body hitting Thor on the head before slamming its staff down upon finishing the attack only for another duplicate to appear above it and perform a spinning attack of its staff before the two duplicates ganged on Thor until they both struck his torso with the end of their staffs.

However, they added power behind the strike and sent him rocketing high through the air. A duplicate of Wukong appeared above Thor, before performing several hand motions such as interlocking parts of its fingers together and making hand signs together at the same time. He reared his palm backwards as it glowed brightly until it jetted down and thrusts its palm against the side of Thor's face as they both rocketed back down to the planet like a meteor of energy. When they reached the ground, Sun Wukong struck Thor on the top of the cliff side which was actually the chunk of the planet that he up-heaved. But he was not finished as he unleashed his palm attack only much more powerful this time, not only sending the up-heaved section of Mars back down to its original place but also creating a gargantuan imprint of his palm that was so large it could be clearly visible when outside of the planet itself. The attack itself sent rippling shock waves across the red giant itself half-way through. A moment passed when Wukong moved his palm off and kicked the Thunder God away from him. Thor was incapacitated for a brief moment until he groaned and slowly began to stand to his feet much to Sun's astonishment, "You're a lot tougher than I thought, Thor." Thor said nothing except spitting some blood from his mouth and wiped his lips, glaring harshly at the Monkey King who was sitting on the edge of his staff as he hovered in the air seemingly taunting the son of Odin.

"So is that it? I thought things were going to be different than last time." Sun Wukong taunted him with a cheesy grin. "Don't get too cocky, Monkey King. Just because you have a little bit of power." Thor shot back at him as he stood to his feet and cracked his neck. Wukong had to chuckle at the statement, "A little bit of power? After all you've seen from me? Well...not all of it perhaps heh." The Monkey King mused when he continued, "But then again, you haven't showed all your power yet either have you? In that little hammer of yours?" He asked him with intrigue and that is when Thor began to smile rather darkly, "How observant of you." And with a shout he raised Mjonlir above his head spinning it with immense speed. From that Wukong began to notice that Thor was conjuring powerful winds that were surrounding them in the form of a massive vortex. Just then, they were both seen to be in the center of a massive red tornado that was gathering the endless dust and debris that was on Mars, and the velocity of the wind was enough to even hinge the Monkey King in his movements. Soon enough, several more other smaller scale tornadoes took formation around the massive single tornado that housed the Monkey King and the Thunder God. Speaking of who, Wukong was able to firmly plant himself to the ground in order to not be taken by the extremely violent winds. He looked over and saw that Thor was also beginning to collect lightning as his hammer now had the appearance of a spinning disk of electrical currents which soon began to spread about and course throughout the massive twister that they were inside.

Wukong smirked in amusement, "Nice show of the weather there, Goldie Locks." He then tensed up a little and charged at Thor with break-neck speeds, smashing his staff down only to have it blocked by the thunderer's hammer and knock him back high in the air allowing him to be caught by the suction of the tornado. He back flipped a few times and stopped himself when suddenly he was blasted from behind by a bolt of lighting that erupted from the spinning winds of the twister. He shook his head from the attack only to be blasted once again from the opposite side by another lightning bolt, then another from the upper section of the twister, and another as he was then riddled with lightning bolts both blasting and electrocuting him continuously. When he was struck by another bolt he quickly managed to deflect an oncoming one and spun his staff around rapidly skillfully deflecting the other bolts, however, he was whacked at the side of the head by Thor's hammer sending him hurtling across the powerful spinning winds but stopped once he landed on a large slab of stone that was picked up by the twister. He glared up at the son of Odin with a shrill look of annoyance as he was rubbing where he was hit, and saw that Thor's eyes were giving off a whitish blue glow with his red cape flapping fiercely to the side from the strong winds and his hammer along with his being surging with electrical currents. Sun Wukong grinned with a chuckle as he slowly hovered off the slab and used his own powers of manipulating the wind to float in the sky with vague cloud-like smoke circulating his legs.

"Now you will truly feel the full might of Thor!" Thor proclaimed loudly as he lighting flashed and streaked across the twister but that did not faze the Monkey King in the least, rather, it only entertained him more, putting one a deranged fanged grin with his giving off a flash, as he then spun his staff rapidly to his side with one hand before bringing it down in front of him assuming a martial arts stance with it. With a battle cry Thor launched himself at Sun Wukong with the latter performing the same and leaving behind a sonic boom. Their godly weapons clashed against each other causing a thunderous booming sound to erupt which was enough to make even the titanic tornado bulge out from within. Inside the tornado, Wukong and Thor darted and dashed around each other while also clashing and colliding against each other several times creating powerful explosions of sparks and energy like fireworks from the gods. After the final clash, they were again put in a lock with their weapons until they knocked each other back and switched to melee combat. Wukong held his pole from the mid-section, swinging and slashed with the ends of the cudgel left and right up and down while also spinning and twirling his mystical staff around his arms, neck, and torso skillfully countering, parrying, and blocking Thor's own powerful attacks. The Thunder God swung and hacked with his hammer in the same manner, occasionally switching from hand to hand and mixing in physical attacks as well which were blocked by either Wukong's own physical attacks as well as his staff. He also turned to a more wide-ranged technique by spinning his hammer rapidly as well as swinging it around left and right, which again was parried impressively by the Monkey King's seemingly superior skills of combat.

They swiftly moved around the titanic vortex all while locked in a fierce and intense combat with their weapons, at the same time the Monkey King also impressively deflected the bolts of lightning that erupted forth from the twister. Sun was whacked away only to back flip and land on a flying piece of concrete, looking up, and leaped away in time when Thor dashed over and swung his hammer where the monkey once stood and instead destroyed the slab of stone entirely. He looked to the side to see Sun hopping from slab to slab of stone, gaining some height before he stopped and glared down upon the Thunder God. Thor grit his teeth in fury and swiped his hammer to the side signalling an invite of attack. Sun gave off a euphoric chatter before he rocketed off the slab leaving behind a thunderous boom in the process, shrieking demonically as he flew towards Thor, who spun his hammer and flung himself over with his own battle cry. They were seen as two orbs of light, one yellow and one blue, that constantly clashed and knocked each other all while they flew around inside the colossal tornado which bulged and expanded with each impact. After a seventh collision, they were knocked back to where they back flipped and Sun stopped himself by landing on another hovering slab of concrete then jumping back at Thor rearing his staff back who also jumped off a slab rearing his hammer back. Their weapons collided in a thunderous explosion of sparks and godly energy, knocking each other backwards again. They performed this attack a few more times when Thor unleashed a flurry of lighting bolts, all of which Wukong deflected with his staff but was suddenly rocked by an electrified Mjolnir as his body was engulfed with powerful electricity. However, Sun unleashed a burst of his energy canceling out the lightning and knocking Mjolnir back before jetting towards Thor with his eyes giving off a menacing yellow glow. Thor caught his hammer in time as he too charged at the Monkey King. As they increased their flight speed, they both unleashed mighty roars of power when they collided in a hold; Thor's hammer was grasped by Sun's bare hand while the monkey's staff was gripped by Thor's own bare hand as they pressed their foreheads against each other, their eyes locked with ever increasing intensity as they grit their teeth tightly.

The Monkey King chuckled darkly before a clone appeared above the thunder god and smashed his back with its staff before batting him away. But Thor was not so easily bested as he quickly recovered and charged back. He shouted as he smashed his hammer overhead only to have it blocked by the middle portion of the staff, until Wukong countered by performing a double back flip kick knocking him backwards. Sun Wukong growled and shook his body a little released numerous strands of his hair which took the form of his own clones that immediately lunged at the son of Odin. Thor's eyes widened briefly before raising Mjolnir and aiming at the oncoming duplicates before unleashing a flurry of powerful lightning bolts. However, the clones managed the deflect all the bolts of lightning when one clone teleported and appeared behind Thor quickly whacking him at the back of the head with its staff sending him flying towards the other clones. One clone stopped his body by jabbing the end of its staff in his stomach strongly before unleashing a flurry of jabs with its staff, leaving behind after images of the weapon itself due to the speed of the attack, until the clone knocked Thor up in the air with an upwards spinning staff attack. Thor was sent towards another duplicate that quickly performed a somersault with its legs, rapidly kicking the Prince of Asgard and striking him as well over and over with the staff that it wielded by its feet as it spun forward before spinning once and batting Thor to another duplicate who performed a helicopter kick with its staff as it was held with its feet as well, repeatedly hitting Thor in the face until smashing him on his head with an overhead. As he descended briefly he was whipped upwards by a staff hitting him in the chin, then another to the side whom grabbed him by the leg, swinging him around and sending him towards an oncoming staff swing that struck him upwards to the left before getting kneed in the face by one clone, and grabbed from the back of the neck by another, spinning the both of them quickly and gaining speed before tossing him forward strongly.

As two of the clones were about to perform their own attack, Thor roared with incredibly fury and unleashed a blast of his godly power that knocked back the surrounding clones and making them dissipate. Sun Wukong was suddenly grabbed by the neck with one hand and smashed down by a hammer blow sending him crashing to the ground below, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Thor bellowed before he raised Mjolnir and spun it with incredible speed, collecting massive amounts of lightning as well as the winds of the twister itself. Sun Wukong shook himself a little, rubbing his head when he noticed that the twister was being sucked up into the spinning hammer as Thor created a gargantuan orb of violently spinning winds with powerful currents of electricity. "FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH!" Thor yelled out at the top of his lungs and swung Mjolnir down strongly unleashing a massive lightning induced tornado beam that rocketed towards Wukong who's eyes widened at the sight. The beam hit and what came next was a colossal explosion that had a wide arc of dust, debris, and wind to scatter for thousands of miles and also generate electrical currents. The attack was such that it nearly reached the size of the palm print that was left by Wukong's previous attack on the Thunder God. At the center of the ensuing chaos, was the silhouette of the Monkey King who was crouching or kneeling from the thick violent red winds. Just then, two red glowing orbs flashed, being his eyes, and a small explosion of golden energy erupted which took a spiral formation and spread out into strings of energy around the pouring beam of power from Thor and making its way up to him.

The threads of energy soon circulated around Thor in a ring, linking together and transformed into a large Chinese dragon that unleashed a mighty roar at the God of Thunder as it coiled its serpentine body around him. Thor smirked as the dragon then unleashed a beam of flames at Thor who took the attack head as he was engulfed by it. He merely batted it aside and returned it back to Wukong in his dragon form who quickly exploded into numerous Koi fish that were oddly swimming in living streams of water that coiled around Thor in several directions. Thor held his hammer tightly by the handle with one hand as he braced himself for an attack, and it was not long until the streams of water completely surrounded Thor. Just then a few Koi fish leaped out from the stream quickly taking the form of multiple duplicates of the Monkey King whom rocketed towards Thor. The Thunder God let out a shout and fired streams of powerful lightning from his hammer. They met their targets only for them to combust into swarms of butterflies that darted like bullets at Thor and pierced him over and over like glowing homing bullets. Thor unleashed a surge of energy that electrocuted half of the swarm, but those who were unharmed transformed back into several of Wukong's clones, rearing and swinging their staffs in various directions from behind the son of Odin. Thor turned and managed to parry their attacks in time, gritting his teeth in a slight struggle, when then a Koi fish jumped out from a rushing levitating stream behind Thor, taking the form of an Orca that front flipped and whacked the Thunderer down with its tail fin. The Orca 'swam' down towards Thor as it broke down into pieces, and those pieces gave off a bright yellow glow that zipped down towards Thor, piercing through him a few times, stopping below him and swirling around each other taking the formation of Sun Wukong again.

He reared back his staff, with it suddenly growing in size and width, and unleashed a powerful swing that struck the son of Odin all over his body, batting him away as he flew for miles with Wukong comically squinting his eyes as he put his flat hand above them as though it were a baseball game. He giggled with a chirp while holding the enormous rod in his one hand. Thor crashed through a mountain size and stopped at the second with a large explosion of dirt and debris erupting from the crash. A moment passed when Thor slowly began to emerge from the crash site, "Truly incredible...in all of my travels and experiences...never have I met an opponent with such fighting prowess and caliber...and surely not one that would slowly begin to push me to the limits of my power." He thought to himself, begrudgingly commending the Monkey King for his power. "What's more...despite the scope of my attacks...I feel as though it merely aggravates him more than it does damage him." He believed as he fully stood up bringing his hammer to him, "I cannot allow defeat to befall me again...not this time!" He now audibly said when he saw Wukong conjure the streams of water that was surrounding him rocket to his direction with great speed. Not only that, but he saw that in the streams there were, what he guessed were transformations of the Monkey King, bottle-nosed dolphins swimming through the streams along with it. Thor tapped his chest for a moment with his hammer, power coursing through him as his being gave off a vague whitish blue glow with electrical currents flowing through him from the hammer.

He reared his hammer back, and unleashed a mighty and thunderous shout. The second the dolphins made it near Thor, they transformed into clones of Wukong only to have them all be smacked, whacked, and smashed aside one by one swiftly and with increasing pace as well by a hyper-electrical Thor. The thunder god increased his reaction time in order to quickly knock away the oncoming numerous clones that were manifesting through their animal formations. After he knocked away the final clone he saw one take the shape of a massive Pangolin, one that was bigger than Thor himself by many times, that was engulfed in flames, rolling into a ball and flung itself at the God of Thunder. But Thor caught it in time with one as it rolled slowly to a halt with the flames hardly affecting him. When it stopped, Thor channeled power through Mjolnir, leaped above the large Pangolin and smashed it down to the ground with a shout creating a wave of debris and stone to spread about along with a strong tremor and shock wave. A moment passed when suddenly, pieces of bricks and stone jutted from the ground beneath Thor, stunning him, and also surrounding him when he took flight off of the erupting stone. However, the stones gathered together like Tetris blocks and took the form of a large stone hand which gripped the Thunder God making him grunt. The hand slowly came out of the ground and eventually it revealed a large stone version of Sun Wukong who had glowing yellow eyes and gave off a terrible roar to the Thunder God's face as he brought him close to his own.

The stone golem of Wukong swung Thor and slammed him into the ground violently creating a large crater from an explosion of dirt and debris. The giant stone primate then unleashed a flurry of savage punches that buried the Prince of Asgard into the ground deepening the depth of the crater. Thor was battered over and over by the powerful large stone hands, it was as if he was being punched by an enraged Hulk again. He suddenly caught an oncoming fist surprising the stone monkey, before he pulled him down and smashed him in the face with his hammer knocking him back. He got up again, wiped his lip with a chuckle, and charged, "You will have to do much better than that! I've faced giants with strength that both rival and surpass your own!" He proclaimed as he leaped and whacked Wukong with a left cross of his hammer knocking him back further. He quickly gripped his leg, swung him over, and smashed him down to the ground before spinning him around three times and tossing him away several feet. Thor twirled Mjolnir and threw it at the fallen stone giant, but before it could meet its mark, Wukong turned and back handed the hammer away much to Thor's surprise and shock. Wukong flashed a fanged stone grin, before he jetted himself at the thunder god, rolling up into a ball and slamming straight into him. They crashed through three hill sides in a swift motion before stopping at a much larger one with Wukong grinding his rolled up stone form with rapid pace against Thor's body, burying him into the side of the large hill.

He stopped only to rear his fist back and punched the thunder god with such force that he pierced through several feet of stone from the hillside until he emerged from the other side. Rolling across the ground for a few moments he stopped himself with a grunt, only to see a charging Sun Wukong. However, Thor beckoned his hammer to return to him, "Mjolnir! To me!" He commanded when the hammer immediately flew back to its master, knocking the Great Sage at the back of the head forcibly to the ground. Gripping the hammer when it returned to his hand, Wukong got up in time to unleash a jab at Thor only for it to be blocked and knocked aside when Thor spun once and tossed Mjolnir upside, striking Wukong in the face and stunning him for a moment, when the hammer returned to his hand immediately. He reared back as he spun it rapidly, collecting lighting and unleashed a powerful thrusting motion with his hammer piercing Wukong in the stomach creating a ripple of electricity quickly followed with him knocking him back as he rocketed away from Thor while also being blasted by a large bolt of lightning and electricity that nearly engulfed his large stone body as well. The stone form was showing signs of cracking and breaking down, giving Thor the chance to unleash another strong attack as he ran and leaped high in the air lunging at the Monkey King. But the latter got up and threw a punch at Thor, who's hammer collided with his fist sending rippling shock waves through the air along with streaks of electricity from the hammer as well. Thor roared and managed to pierce through the stone body Wukong not only shattering his arm completely but also his entire body.

Thor rolled to the ground and stopped with a slight skid, looking at the shattered stone pieces of the Monkey King. While this would normally be a victory, Thor fought Wukong long enough to know that this is not over as the Great Sage always had a trick up his sleeve. And much to his frustration, he was right. As the pieces of stone were collecting, but not to reconstitute Sun's large body, rather, they all gathered into several single piles by their lonesome and took the shape of Sun Wukong's duplicates now also being made out of stone before they all armed themselves with their staffs. With a frown he took a step forward, "How much longer is this going to continue?!" Thor questioned him with aggression. One of the stone duplicates tilted his head, "I don't know. Until one of us just gives up or gets knocked out. Isn't that the way all fights go?" He wondered, resting the staff on his shoulders casually. "Not like this. You may have bested me in our first meeting, but now...now that I am prepared for whatever tricks you may bring...this fight may last for hours if not days on end." Thor told him pointing his hammer to his direction. "Really? Huh...doesn't really bother me that much. It's been ages since I've been pushed this far to be honest so...why not get some entertainment out of these days?" Wukong chuckled with a light grin. But Thor was not amused by this, "Even after such an intense brawl you think this to be a game..." the thunder god growled with anger. Wukong glanced left and right, "Well yes...I mean if something's fun then it's a game to me. What? You really thought that I was taking this seriously?"

"Ingrate! I've had enough of your impish antics! If you won't take this battle with seriousness...then I may as well just kill you now and be done with it!" Thor yelled out, however, a duplicate of Wukong suddenly appeared behind him with its staff reared back and swung with incredible force hitting Thor at the back of the head, knocking his helmet off and causing a large shock wave that cleared away great quantities of dust and debris around them. Thor staggered forward instead of just flying from the attack and fell to his hands and knees with a pained grunt. "Kill me? That's funny...if you really were trying to kill me you would've done it a long time ago. So, why am I still here kicking your ass?" The Monkey King asked him with a taunt and a wide fanged maddening grin. "You...dare?" Thor growled with seething rage as he looked behind him while he was on one knee, but Sun was not fazed, merely finding it amusing, "Yes. I do." And with that he, along with the clones, all lunged and jumped at the Thunder God who quickly acted by strongly planting the hilt of Mjolnir to the ground which created a bright glow and streaks of lightning to erupt forth from around Thor, engulfing and knocking back the clones that tried to jump him. But it was not enough as two clones already quickly jumped him and swung their staffs but Thor was able to block in time just as quick. Whacking them away, he was struck twice by a left and right staff swing to his face by the original Wukong then repeatedly hit on the head by a sideways staff spin only for it to be caught at the last second when Sun was about to finish his attack and was hit in the stomach with the top of Mjolnir hard. But Thor was finished as he channeled power through the hammer that spread through Sun's body before he was blasted high in the air in what looked to be a blink as he was engulfed in a large beam of whitish blue energy from Mjolnir. He gave out a sigh only to have an orange tail wrap around his neck and toss him backwards making him crash into a nearby wall with a grunt. He looked over to see it was the Monkey King, unharmed, as he was running at the Thunder God.

But Thor quickly unleashed a burst of power via lightning bolts that tore through the ground and nearly hit the Monkey King who dodged them. Thor pushed himself off the wall when suddenly two clones of the primate came leaping at him with weapons at the ready. He knocked back the two clones and quickly turned to parry a staff swing from another on of the clones coming at the side then deflected several more staff swings from it before catching it with his bare hand and kicking the duplicate away. He swung his hammer across deflecting as well as batting away one duplicate attempting to attack, followed by an upper cut of his hammer to his left that parried an overhead staff slash from another duplicate and smash it to the ground with his own overhead swing of his hammer, shattering the primate's stone form. Another duplicate leaped at him hacking left and right a few times with its staff as Thor parried and countered by batting the staff away and smashing the duplicate, however, another clone instantly took its place upon its destruction performing a double kick in mid-air which Thor was able to block by crossing his two arms together near his face, then brought Mjolnir to his head to clash against an overhead swing of the duplicate's staff before he knocked it backwards. Suddenly, the pieces of the stone clone that he shattered before launched at him, taking the form of another clone in an instant, and he parried two staff attacks with his hammer before tossing Mjolnir at it, piercing and shattering it once more only to have yet another clone instantly take its place from its destruction. Spinning sideways with its staff being held horizontally, it swung it down with mighty force only to have the hammer return and completely destroy the duplicate by flying straight through it returning to its master. Immediately, Thor spun to his right and deflected with a counter by performing an uppercut swing of his hammer that clashed against the staff and knocked one attacking duplicate to the sky.

Thor was relentlessly assaulted from all directions by the stone covered Wukong clones that continued to replace the duplicates that were destroyed by Thor instantly and continuing with their previous attacks as Thor struggled more and more to defend himself while also countering. Eventually, Thor was struck in the face by the shaft of Sun Wukong's staff until the Monkey King initiated his combo: he spun his rod forward with incredible speed, repeatedly hitting Thor's body over and over with rapid succession for a moment as he switched from hand to hand, until he spun and smacked the side of his face making him stagger back when a clone appeared from a strand of Wukong's hair performing a back flip double kick when another clone instantly appeared above it grabbing it by its feet and spinning themselves forward before launching it down and allowing it perform a devastating heel kick to Thor's head. But before he could even hit the ground, a clone instantly appeared above the one that performed the heel kick and made a jab with its staff to Thor's torso extending the length of the rod as he skidded back before another clone appeared running across the rod gracefully with its own staff reared back until it spun sideways hitting Thor with numerous blows with its staff, holding it horizontally as it spun, before ending with an ax kick to his head. It twirled its staff before hitting his chin with a helicopter attack of its staff knocking him in the air. Two clones appeared with one performing a bicycle kick to Thor's face when it grabbed the arm of its second clone and swung it around as well as allowing it to make a roundhouse kick, then brought it around with it kicking Thor to the face again and swung the second clone down as it heel kicked the Thunder God to the ground making him crash in a heap.

Sun landed back down, now out of his stony appearance, before crouching lowly and leaping high in the air spinning sideways. When he reached the Thunder God he whipped his staff down only to have it be caught by Thor's bare hand once again, the force of the impact was enough to cause a large quantity of dust and dirt to erupt from the ground surrounding them along with a strong tremor. Sun gave off a surprised chirp while Thor could only glare at him with a shrill look of fury in his eyes, he reared Mjolnir back preparing to smack the Monkey King only to sense another clone coming at him from the opposite side and swinging its staff down. Thor quickly brought up the flat side of his mallet blocking the oncoming staff as he held the two monkeys in place while they pressed their attacks against him as he held them back with both hammer and hand on each side. After a brief moment of struggle, he pushed the both of them away as they were sent flying a few feet from him. They skidded across the ground for a moment, but looked up and grinned at the Thunder God before charging at him at the same time. Thor wasted no time as he spun his hammer out in front collecting larges amounts of lightning which soon expanded outward around his body and taking the form of a cylindrical barrier of electricity that coursed with power. The clone and Sun Wukong leaped at Thor the moment the barrier was put up and unleashed a flurry of staff attacks as they slowly plowed through the barrier.

Sun and his clone gave off deep shrieks as they pressed their attacks forward while Thor increased the speed of his hammer spinning to also power up the strength of the barrier. Unfortunately, Sun and the clone continued to gnaw through the field with their attacks, shrugging off that they were also being electrocuted in the process, while streams of lightning slithered and slashed across the area they were in, accompanied by booming thunderous sounds. Just then, when they were close enough, Wukong and his clone reared their weapons back before leaping forward in style, and unleashing powerful swings of their staffs simultaneously that hit Thor in the back with a mighty blow causing the barrier to dissipate. Thor had his eyes shut from the pain, but they suddenly snapped open to reveal unadulterated anger in his icy blue eyes. " **ENOUGH!** " He bellowed at the top of his lungs and threw his body out as though he unleashed a powerful force of energy outside of his being, which was the case. As Thor unleashed a colossal beam of lightning that engulfed not only him but Sun Wukong and his clone, a the lightning bolt increased in size and power as it decimated the already damaged battle ground between the two gods. A flash of blinding light erupted when the bolt ignited in a powerful explosion that could be seen all the way from the stratosphere of Mars. A few moments passed as smoke was plaguing the area from where Thor unleashed his attack along with singed ground and stone. Sun Wukong was slowly getting up from the attack, shaking his head with a sound of discomfort only to have a strong hand grab his throat in a vice like grip.

It was Thor as his face was scrunched in a look of utter anger, bringing the primate to his face then slamming him against a nearby wall pinning him there and creating a dent. "Even now you think me as a mere plaything? Fool! You have toyed with me for the last time, Monkey King." Thor spoke to him in an icy tone as storm clouds hovered above signifying his increasing anger while Sun could only stare. "All those who would dare oppose and make a mockery of me, are guilty of blasphemy. And the punishment of such blasphemy is a slow and painful death. Consider your life forfeit!" He yelled before bringing up Mjolnir and smashed the hammer with incredible force at his chest, sending him flying through the thick stone of a hillside until he pierced through the other end. Wukong was then blasted down below by a bolt of lightning, only to have Thor be where he was about to land and bat him with his hammer sending him flying once again. The thunder god spun his hammer rapidly three times and tossed it strongly at the flying monkey, hitting him square in the torso. Mjolnir hurtled him to the side as it made him crash to the ground before dragging him through it causing slabs of stone to up-heave in the process. Wukong was then grabbed in the head by Thor when he reached the son of Odin, and smashed his head against the ground, followed by a lower hammer swing to his stomach, then brought his face to his knee and finished by batting the Monkey King with his hammer using both hands sending him flying miles away as Thor immediately flew after him speedily and caught up to him in almost an instant. Thor rammed the top of his hammer straight into the Monkey King as he flew before colliding against a titanic mountain.

He plowed through the entirety of the mountainside causing the top portion of the mountain to collapse in the process all while he electrocuted him with his hammer. When they emerged from the other side, Thor smashed Sun down with a hammer swing of his mallet. As he plummeted to the ground, he was against struck by Mjolnir that was enveloped with electricity and collided against the ground sending a tidal wave of debris and stone to scatter about along with streaks of electricity in the process. The pressure added when Thor fell down and stomped his boot against Wukong deepening the crater a little in the process. He raised Mjolnir to the sky and sent numerous bolts of lightning to descend and strike the Monkey King, electrocuting him over and over. Sun Wukong was beginning to realize that Thor really was not playing around, and declared that if he will not see this as play time, then neither would he. As the Great Sage was engulfed by continuous stream of lighting, Thor began to smirk as victory was in his grasp. Suddenly he looked up to see, a humanoid ram but with the tail of a monkey, revealing it to be a transformed clone, headbutting Thor in the head so hard that he grunted in slight pain and ceased his attack. This provided Sun Wukong the opportunity to launch his feet forward and into Thor's face knocking him back and making him stagger. He was then hit in the face left and right by a staff before a clone appeared above performing a rising kick right after the second strike from Wukong's staff, back flipping and taking the form of an elephant that smashed Thor in the ground with its titanic foot and creating a large tremor in the process.

The elephant took the shape of a massive orange-haired gorilla that had Thor's chest by its hand which was the elephant's foot. The gorilla roared and swung Thor above its body and smashes him to the ground then punching him in the face upward with an uppercut, only to have another clone come in, transform itself in a large and imposing mallet, allowing Wukong to wield it and swing with mighty force knocking Thor high into the air. Thor's eyes fluttered trying to regain his sense only to be knocked even higher in the sky by Sun Wukong who flew up after him by performing an uppercut that had his fist and arm take the shape of the Gorilla arm as well as elongating it to reach the Thunder God and add power behind the punch in the process. As he hovered with cloud-like mist circulating his legs, he saw Thor coming at him speedily to the side with an enraged howl. He smashed Wukong in the face with his hammer sending him rocketing away, but stopping and quickly bringing his Gorilla-formed arms in a cross to block a hammer swing of Thor who charged him after his counter attack. Wukong punched Thor's hammer blows twice before they both spun and back-handed each other with hammer and enlarged fist clashing. But Thor suddenly grabbed the arm and dismembered it by slashing Mjolnir downward as it was infused with electrical power. However, the dismembered arm grew out a clone and punched Thor away towards Wukong who performed a downward punch to Thor's stomach, until he was about to do an overhead when the arm itself dissipated and took the form of a large orange-scaled python that literally whipped Thor down with its tail.

It slithered towards Thor in the air as he came to a stop and wrap itself around his body with the intent of suffocating him. He growled and broke free, splitting the python apart. But the pieces all transformed into clones of the Monkey King that attacked Thor who countered by spinning and twirling his hammer with immense speed around his body. Seven of the monkey clones smashed their staffs at Thor who blocked with his hammer crossing with his forearm, and quickly knocking them back to raise Mjolnir and spin it collecting lightning and energy then throwing it as it still spun. It looked to be a Frisbee that was generating electrical power as it released numerous streaks of lighting in the process that forced some of the clones to defend themselves from while others would evade the oncoming godly disk of lightning. Thor in the meantime was blocking and defending himself from the relentless assault of the various Wukong clones that appeared and disappeared with tactical and perfect tandem as they went on the offense. Thor was gradually being pushed back by the onslaught of attacks when after the final swing of a staff that struck his forearms which were brought up to block. Sun back flipped and took a stance that resembled one where a person would take to journey towards the path of enlightenment in Hinduism. Sun Wukong's hair gave off a radiant glow and his being slowly being engulfed in a fiery yellow aura, when just then a large translucent Hindu being appeared behind the monkey who had several features of a primate with his eyes closed, sitting crossed legged, and had thousands of stretched out arms with flat palms in the shape of a frill behind it like a peacock. Thor's eyes widened at the sight before him when he noticed Sun's eyes opening but revealing them to be an illuminating yellow color with no visible pupils.

He had the tip of his index finger pinned to the tip of his thumb with his fingers out, the same gesture was on his other hand as he lowed his right to his abdominal region and the left to his chest. The mudra hand symbols, he had the Vitarka Mudra gesture to his chest and the Jnana Mudra gesture to his lower abdomen. Thor's hammer returned to him in time and braced himself for an attack. After a few moments passed, the thousand arms behind the being began to move inch by inch until Sun Wukong uttered these words in a deep echoing voice, " _One Thousand Buddha Palms of Enlightenment."_ When suddenly the Vitarka Mudra became the Tarjani Mudra by pointing his index finger upward and the translucent godly being behind Wukong unleashed thousands of massively powerful palm strikes that were so fast that Thor barely had any time to react as he was mercilessly battered and engulfed by the palm strikes sending him to the ground and be struck over and over with immense speed and vicious intensity, burying him deep into the ground. Each palm strike was strong enough to send tremors coursing for miles around the environment, and was also strong enough to create chasms and large chunks of the planet to split apart from the inside as well. One by one, it looked as if a barrage of incredibly powerful bombs were going off creating explosion after explosion that sent massive quakes and ripples to tear through the very strata of Mars itself. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sun came to a halt ending his vicious assault on Thor as the ground below was completely coated in a vast and thick layer of dust and smoke. The being behind him disappeared as his staff returned to him when he sat down on it and breathed out a sigh.

Pieces of debris and rock was falling down like rain from the force of the palm strikes while Wukong merely sat there, looking as though the technique actually managed to fatigue him. He was also amazed at how much Thor managed to push him to use such a technique, one of which was rare to be even used against an opponent. This ability was used only in times where Sun Wukong feels that his regular attacks would be ineffective, he would have to resort to something much stronger. As he waited for the dust to cleared, his eyes widened with surprise to see the Thunder God was intact and not reduced to bloody paste. The Monkey King hovered down to him until he stopped a few feet in front of him as he was on the ground, kneeling on both knees, his hammer laid to his side and supporting himself with his hands. He had blood dripping from his nostrils and coughed small amounts of blood. Thor had not experienced such pain in many years, it had been so long he forgot what it felt like to experience pain of such magnitude. He felt like that his bones were rattling, and his muscles were sore and when he looked up, he saw the primate just staring at him curiously, "You know had it been anyone else they may have not survived. But damn...you're actually not only one of the very few people I knew that forced me to use that but also survive it." Sun said impressed by Thor's resilience. But Thor said nothing as he slowly got up inch by inch with his legs shaking and took Mjolnir up with him, he was bruised and battered but still was willing to continue and fight.

"Seriously? You still wanna fight after all that?" Sun Wukong said both surprised and in admiration of the god's willpower. Thor took a few weak steps forward and vainly swung his hammer at Sun who just leaned back casually, when Thor dropped to his knee again with a pained grunt. "Sheesh...you might wanna rest for a while, big guy." Wukong suggested but Thor angrily refused, "No...n-never...I will not..let you...harm anyone else.." He said weakly earning a confused look from the monkey, "Harm? I wasn't harming anyone." He corrected but that did not convince Thor otherwise, "Don't take me...for a f-fool...you invaded Asgard and beat my allies and family for the sake of your amusement..." He shot at him but Sun looked to be insulted by that, "No I wasn't. Well...actually yeah I was but they attacked first. I just crashed in to eat because I was hungry...your friends attacked me first.." He shot back at him when a voice spoke behind them, one had a tone of strong authority and power behind it, "He speaks the truth, boy." They looked over to where the voice came and saw a bearded old man with an eye patch, wielding a large scepter, adorned in a shimmer yellow and blue armor along with a white cape. It was none other than Odin, the King of Asgard and father of Thor. "F...Father!" Thor blurted out in shock when Sun Wukong tilted his head and hovered over to the All-Father then stopping in front of his face as they stared at each other, "You're his father?" Sun asked him to which Odin replied with a simple nod. "Well, you seriously need to teach your kid some manners about how to treat guests." He quipped and Odin did not find any offense behind that statement.

"I must agree. My son always did have a knack for attacking before thinking. But tell me...stranger. Did you truly enter Asgard uninvited simply to feast?" Odin asked him as well. "Yep! But then a bunch of your soldiers came in and attacked me. And that's when your son came in too." Sun Wukong replied. "I see. Well, that would be the reaction of any who would enter one's home uninvited." Odin explained as Thor came over limping slightly, "Father he-" He began when Odin cut him off, "I'm fully aware, my son. But heed my advice and use your logic instead of your muscle for once." He told him firmly much Thor's chagrin, and his frustration was increased even more when the Monkey King stuck his tongue out at the Thunder God childishly. "Judging by the planet's current condition as well as the damage you have inflicted upon Asgard and my son during your battle, I say that you have given the boy quite the bout." Odin remarked. "Oh definitely. And the same can be said for me! I haven't had this much fun in so many years." Sun stated happily. "Hm. You are much like Thor, always finding the thrill of a battle that would test his might." Odin noticed as Thor stepped in, "I find it disturbing that you would compare me to this childish beast." Wukong looked at him with a grin, "You're just jealous that I'm a lot more handsome than you." He retorted earning a growl from the Thunder God, "You insolent-" But he was stopped again by his father, "Enough. I don't look forward to you two tearing the cosmos apart with your infantile antics. As such, we will discuss this diplomatically back in Asgard." Odin ordered. "Oh! Will there be peaches?" Wukong wondered in anticipation.

Odin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes. There will be a banquet." Sun Wukong hopped once on his staff and hung upside-down like an excited monkey with a chirp and chatter. Odin could not help but smirk at the actions of the primate while Thor was not amused in the least. Odin held up his scepter before it gave off a bright glow that engulfed the three of them and dissipated, transporting them back to Earth leaving behind a devastated Mars which now looked to be nearing the appearance of Earth's moon due to the numerous craters inflicted on it.

 **And that's it. I don't own these two. Read and Review.**


End file.
